


EXO Reactions

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: This is a collection of all my EXO Reactions I have on my tumblr page, @squirrelly831. Requests are currently closed due to revamps and transfers of my reactions from my old blog.As of January 16th: Jongdae will no longer be in any of my new reactions. The ones that have him are simply my old reactions.
Kudos: 8





	1. Caught in Public Part I [Pre-Daddy AU] **ANGST-ISH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this as part of the daddy!au series or a stand alone~~ Minseok’s is angst-ish. 
> 
> UPDATE: Minseok’s wife is Maisie. Though it is not shown here, Alessia is no longer an oc

**Minseok**

Alessia and Minseok had just started dating. Of course, it was a secret because Minseok was in EXO which was a huge group around the world. The other reason was because Alessia the hate she would receive for not being full Korean as well as for even dating someone like him. It hadn’t been hard to plan their dates and into their seventh month, neither of them expected it to blow up in their face.

Alessia was on her way to work when she got a call from her boss that told her it wasn’t safe for her to come into work. He told her not to come in until everything died down. She didn’t understand what was going on, but she u-turned and headed back to her apartment so she could figure out what was going on.

“Yah! Alessia! WHORE!” She spun when she heard her name and two angry teen girls stormed up to her. “Who the fuck do you think you are dating our oppa?” One cursed before she spit at her and the other shoved her against the wall behind her. “This is your warning. Stay. Away. From. Minseok-oppa!” The girl stormed off with her friend close behind.

Alessia was shaking, but her legs carried her back to her apartment. Once inside her place, she looked up Minseok online and found pictures of them from when they were in Japan. They had been so careful and made sure no one followed, but apparently it was taken from a fan.

The harassment grew. Alessia felt overwhelmed. Minseok knew about some of the things that were happening like the malicious comments and threats and he worked behind the scenes to try to end it. However, he didn’t know about the sasaengs who were making Alessia’s life a living hell for the next week and a half. She was forced to use her vacation and sick days until the fans stopped showing up at her work as it endangered the kids at the school. Going to the grocery store was nearly impossible without being chased off, shoved, or threatened. She had her friends from work bring her groceries periodically. It was all ridiculous.

She ignored Minseok’s calls and texts for days and unable to take it much longer, he decided to pay her a visit. However, when Alessia answered the door, he was filled with worry. She had tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes were swollen and red, and she had large bags under her eyes. “What happened?”

“Minseok…?” She looked at him for a split second, but then casted her gaze to the ground, “I’m sorry… We’re done.”

“What? Why? What happened?” Minseok reached out for her, but she jerked back.

Tears fell down her cheeks once more, “Please” her voice was weak. “I just want my life back… I’m sorry.” She shut the door while he was stunned in place.

Making it back to the dorms, he was approached by Junmyeon who showed him news about how the sasaengs were attacking Alessia in public. Minseok’s legs gave out as he sat on the sofa with his head in hands, “I can’t lose her… How can I save us?” His voice broke. Yes, it had only been seven months, but she made him happy. Truly happy. He couldn’t lose her.

Jongdae sat beside him and patted his back and Junmyeon sat across from him in thought. “Maybe focus on the sasaengs first. Threaten to press charges on them” Jongdae suggested.

“That’s a good idea. Alessia more than likely won’t be willing to talk to you while all this chaos is going on” Junmyeon tapped his chin. “We can talk to the company and the police station to see what can be done. Once it all dies down maybe you can try to meet up with Alessia and fix everything.”

**Junmyeon**

Jumyeon insisted on taking Jennifer back home after their date not wanting her to go home alone. The two held hands under the cold night sky as they talked about their upcoming work.

Jennifer shivered as a breeze passed her and Junmyeon shrugged off his jacket. “I didn’t think it would get this cold” he chuckled as he placed his jacket over her shoulders. He wore a sweater and was relatively warm compared to Jennifer who had a sweater, but wore a skirt. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as his hand circled her waist as they walked.

“Thanks… I should have checked the weather. I would have worn pants or something.” She looked up at him as the reached her apartment, “Are you staying the night?”

“If you’ll have me” he smiled when he saw her nod. “Then I would love to stay the night and wake up beside you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand pressed on her against the brick wall outside her complex. They shared a heated kiss before he broke it. “We should get inside” his voice was deep and his eyes were swimming in lust “Otherwise I may just take you here.” Jennifer laughed as she pulled him inside her complex unaware of the fan who took a picture of the two of them in each others arms.

The next morning, Junmyeon woke to multiple texts and calls from his members and the company telling them that pictures were released. Junmyeon looked to see what they were talking about and he silently cursed as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend before he got out of bed and called the company to find out the next steps. Junmyeon wasn’t going to deny the relationship nor was he going to break up with her, but he also wasn’t going to let people attack her.

After discussing it with the company, they decided to make a public statement confirming the relationship as well as mention they would press charges on anyone who send malicious messages concerning the couple.

**Yixing**

Yìng Yuè and Yixing had conflicting schedules after she got a job as a software developer in a major company. Before her job, they would meet at least four to five days a week if Yixing wasn’t extremely busy with his music and shows he would host and judge on. Now, they were lucky to meet up two times a week. It was a lot like a long distance relationship. They lived in the same city, but could only really communicate via phone calls and text.

That was until the weekend, as they were both off, Yixing suggested to go on a date and Yìng Yuè immediately said yes. She missed him just as much as he missed her. They understood they were both working hard to succeed in life, but they also knew their relationship needed attention to.

That Saturday, they went out and did some shopping before grabbing some dinner. It was a great night and after taking the bags to Yixing’s apartment, the two went out for an evening stroll to catch up with everything they had yet to talk about.

Yixing had been nervous throughout the day and it didn’t go unnoticed by Yìng Yuè. She had feared for the worse when he suddenly jerked her hand to stop her from walking. She stared at him as he tried to work up the courage to say what was on his mind. “I need to ask you about something…”

Yìng Yuè felt her heart drop, “Okay?” She took in a breath as she waited.

“We’ve been together for three and a half years and you know I love you. I want to share my entire world with you–including my public life.”

Yìng Yuè’s eyes widened. Not just because her fear that he was going to break it off was wrong, but that he wanted to go public. “Wait–what? Do you think that’s a good idea? Have you seen the backlash your member in Seoul got for dating?”

Yixing tightened his grip on her hand, “And Chanyeol is handling the situation. We may get some backlash, but I don’t want to keep you and our relationship a secret anymore.” He kissed the back of her hand, “I want the world to know that I found the love of my life.” He pushed her hair behind her ear, “I don’t want to hide you.”

Yìng Yuè chewed on her bottom lip, “Can I have some time to think about it, Yixing? It’s a pretty big deal.”

He nodded as he took her into his arms. He noticed a man with a camera and his eyes narrowed. Yixing tried to give a smile as he moved his hand to block the man’s view of Yìng Yuè’s face. “Yea, I’ll let you think on it of course. Could you go get us something to drink?” He said suddenly and pulled out his card. Yìng Yuè headed off to the nearest cafe and Yixing made his way to the camera man. “Let’s bargain, instead of posting those pictures, how about I set up an interview about my relationship?” Yixing compromised with the camera who took her photo. He waited for the camera man to delete the picture before he gave him his business card. Yixing wouldn’t set the interview until Yìng Yuè said it was okay to go public.

**Baekhyun**

Baekhyun wouldn’t have kissed Mieun if he had thought someone would take his picture. Let alone follow him to her home. He didn’t want his relationship to be outed by a scandal and he was waiting for Sooman’s approval on his request to go public.

It was Baekhyun’s first time meeting Mieun’s family as her family had decided to officially move back to her hometown of Daegu. He wanted to meet her family before he went public with their two year relationship to show them how much he truly loved and cared for her.

The trip had gone great, everything was great. Her parents loved him and only asked for him to take care of her. So with some parting words, the couple headed off to go back to Seoul.

Mieun sighed as she leaned against Baekhyun’s shoulder as they waited for the last train of the night. “That didn’t go too bad, I was worried they would flip out.”

Baekhyun, dressed in a oversize hoodie with the hood up and a face mask to keep his identity secret, let out a chuckled. “Well your mom did.” He waved his hands like Mieun’s mom did upon seeing Baekhyun, “Wahhh, my daughter wasn’t lying about dating an idol! Why are you with such a slob like her. Ow”

Mieun clicked her tongue and swatted his arm. “Oh, shut up. She just thought you were too pretty to be dating some normal girl like me.”

Baekhyun wrapped his arm around her upper arm and rubbed her arm, “You don’t believe that, right? You’re not just some normal woman to me.”

She shrugged with a teasing smile, “I don’t know. Maybe.” He let out a whine not enjoying getting teased. “I kid I kid.” She giggled.

“You better be.”

“Or else?”

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “Or else I’ll kiss you.”

“I mean I wouldn’t be against it” Baekhyun glanced around quickly before he pulled his mask off his mouth to kiss her quickly. Neither of them knew there was someone still following them and took a picture of them kissing.

An hour after, while on the train, Baekhyun received a call from Junmyeon to tell him that they were spotted and a picture of them was released to the public. Baekhyun was upset as he looked up the article to see various photos of Mieun and him while in Daegu as well as a picture of them kissing at the train station. He approved the statement to go out confirming the relationship, but it was a bittersweet moment. He didn’t want it to be a scandal. He wanted to tell his fans first before the media did. Baekhyun would post on his sns to tell his fans that he planned to reveal the relationship before the media. Due to it, the fans weren’t as mad at him as they were at the media for going behind and snooping.


	2. Caught in Public Part II [Pre-Daddy AU] **ANGST-ISH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The oc’s are the wives prior to getting married. You can read this as part of the daddy!au series or a stand alone~~ Chanyeol’s is angst-ish.
> 
> UPDATE: Due to Jongdae’s announcement, Minseok’s wife is now Maisie and Jongdae will no longer be part of the daddy!au. Though it is not shown here, Alessia is no longer an oc and Maisie will be on the family list with Minseok

**Jongdae**

Jongdae got permission from his company to go out to Hawaii during his off period. He wanted to take his girlfriend of two years, Maisie, and her daughter, Cassandra, out somewhere to enjoy themselves and just spoil them both. They spent an entire week in Hawaii and Maisie and Jongdae were able to have some time alone as Cassandra went to the resort daycare a for a few hours a couple of days.

When they left Hawaii, they felt so refreshed and at ease they didn’t think anything could go wrong. However, as they boarded their plane, they didn’t see a couple of fans who were taking pictures. They posted pictures of Jongdae holding a passed out Cassandra on his shoulder, holding hands with Maisie, and a kiss the two shared. They blotted out Cassandra’s and Maisie’s faces, but gave out information that they took the plane to Incheon.

After the almost 10 hour flight to Incheon, Jongdae and Maisie made their way out of baggage claim with Cassandra holding both of their hands as she walked between them. Maisie let out a breath, “We’re home” she cooed to Cassandra. “You ready to see your friends at the park tomorrow?” Cassandra cheered and Maisie smiled.

As they walked through the last doors to lead to the airport, they were surrounded by fans and paparazzi. Jongdae immediately sprung into action as he pulled off his jacket and covered Maisie’s face. He then picked up Cassandra and hid her face in his chest. Jongdae was livid as he escorted his girlfriend and her daughter away from the crowd. He didn’t understand how they had found out, but he was pissed that they couldn’t be even a bit more considerate especially with a child present. Cassandra broke into tears at the sudden loudness around her and Jongdae hurriedly rushed outside.

“Jongdae! Maisie!” They looked to see Junmyeon and a manager. “Come on!” The trio made their way to the car and the manager and Junmyeon threw their luggage in the back before they drove off. Maisie took off the jacket and held out her hands for her daughter who was still crying. Jongdae handed her off and Maisie cradled her five year old. “Someone spotted you at the airport and posted pictures on Twitter and the fan cafe. Fans were able to figure out your flight based off that.” 

Jongdae’s fist clenched, “I’ll make a public statement later.” He scoffed as he looked out the window. He knew if he made the announcement at that moment, it wouldn’t be pretty. He was fuming.

Later in the evening, he did make an official statement confirming his relationship, but he would go an extra step and talk about the events at the airport on his instagram. He expressed how hurt he was and how the commotion upset his girlfriend’s daughter and scared her. He asked fans to continue to support him and stressed how happy he was before he concluded the message.

**Chanyeol**

Leilani took a lot of shit with a smile on her face. Her mom taught her to kill people with kindness and she didn’t live by it until she became Nalani’s legal guardian. She wanted to teach her sister not to use violence. However, when her sister ran home with three notes addressed as _whore, gold digger, bitch._ Leilani’s eyes widened as she snatched the letters out of Nalani’s hands.

It had been a year since she started dating Chanyeol. Within a year, she learned to be happy for herself and to fall in love. Chanyeol was important to Leilani, but her sister was her priority and Chanyeol loved that about her. However, it all fell apart when a fan caught them on a late night date and posted it in a fan cafe. The hate she received was nothing she couldn’t handle. That was until these letters.

Leilani ripped the envelopes open over the counter in the kitchen. As she did, a couple of razors slipped out. Her eyes widened as she grabbed a small knife and cut the envelope open. In each envelope had a single letter, but in each letter rest a number of razors. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of what would have happened had her nine year old sister decided to open the letters or to touch the razors. Anger consumed her as she looked back to her sister and then back at the letters. No one would hurt her sister. She would kill anyone who tried or attempted.

That night, Chanyeol rushed to Leilani’s apartment and rang the doorbell. After he got the text about how Nalani was confronted by fans of his, he panicked. He pounded on the door and the door swung open to reveal a severally pissed off Leilani. “How’s Nalani? Is she okay?” Were the words out of his mouth. He tried to get inside the apartment, but Leilani held up her hand to stop him from entering.

Leilani shut the door behind her before she shot a glare at Chanyeol. “Your fans are psycho” her voice was low but venom laced her words. “To approach a child and give her letters for me. If I find out who they are, I’ll end them.”

“Lei–”

“DON’T SPEAK!” She shouted without a care that they were in the middle of the apartment complex hallway. “They gave her letters with razors attached!” She got in his face and poked his chest angrily. “She’s fucking 9, Chanyeol!” Tears blurred her eyes. “What if she got fucking curious and opened it? That’s my sister! She’s all I fucking have!” She screamed as the tears fell down her face. “What’s next? Poisoned fucking candy? All because I’m dating an idol?”

Chanyeol swallowed hard as he watched Leilani fall to piece inside herself. He wanted to do something for her, but he felt so powerless.

“-one.”

His head shot up and looked at her, “What?”

“We’re done. Hope your fans are happy” she threw her arms out on either side of her. “They got the gold digging bitch away from their oppa!” She let out a resentful laugh. She pulled the letters from her hoodie pocket and pushed them into his chest, “Tell your _fans_ I got the message.” She turned on her toes and went back inside her apartment. She slammed the front door and hit it with her fist as she let out a sob. Leilani slowly fell to her knees heartbroken and destroyed. The one time she thought she’d have happiness and it was taken from her all by random strangers she never met.

Chanyeol left her apartment with a shattered heart. His eyes burned as he walked down the street to his apartment. He swallowed a lump as he felt his anger rise. Chanyeol let out a scream as he hit the wall beside him with an open fist. Once calm, he made a rant about how he just lost the best woman who made him happy because of fan harassment. He mentioned how the letters she got will be handed over to the police and the letter writers would face criminal charges. He also clarified that any fans who slander or attack Leilani or her family would face charges as well. Chanyeol was not going to let Leilani and him end like this. After he got the damage under control, he had all plans to woo her and get her back.

**Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo stormed out of the office pissed off and hurt. He’s been nothing but dedicated and loyal to EXO and SM and still he couldn’t go out and tell the world about his fiancée and their child. He had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the fans, but things had changed. He was about to have a family with his pregnant fiancée. What did SM expect him to do when it came time for the baby’s birth? To just hide them from the world?

His mind raced as he was on stage. Kyungsoo knew he needed to focus as he missed his cue or more than one occasion as he was performing. He was drenched in sweat, but he caught a glimpse of his fiancée, Yihyun, off stage with concern written on her face. He mentally cursed himself for making her worry about him because if she was worried then so were his fans. Kyungsoo shook his head of the discouraging meeting earlier in the day and got into the groove of the concert.

It was intermission and Kyungsoo and a few other members headed off stage to get changed and catch their breath as the others remained to talk to the fans. As Kyungsoo vanished behind the curtain he saw Yihyun with a towel in her hand and a bottle water for him. Without hesitation, he moved close to her and gave her a kiss.

She chuckled in the kiss as she was caught off guard and pulled away from him, “What was that for?” She pressed the towel against his sweaty brow.

“Can’t I kiss my fiancée?” Kyungsoo took the towel from her and wrapped it around his neck.

She pressed her index finger to the corner of her mouth in a thinking pose, “Hmmm… Maybe after the concert is over. You smell like sweat” she teased.

Kyungsoo scowled, “You’re such a tease.” He leaned down once more and kissed her again. Just as he deepened the kiss the sound of rapid camera’s shutters echoed close behind them. Kyungsoo broke the kiss to see one of the paparazzi had snuck into the back with his camera in his hand. He looked like a deer in headlights when he caught Kyungsoo’s dark eyes and he ran off before security could grab him.

“What are you going to do? There’s no way they won’t post those pictures” Yihyun panicked.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around her protectively, “It’s fine. It was bound to happen one day.” He flashed her a smile, “Now I can go out in public with you and kiss you whenever I want!”

Yihyun’s anxiousness slipped a couple of notches as she shook her head at her fiancé, “You’re too much sometimes. Now hurry, you need to get changed.” Kyungsoo chuckled as he pecked her lips once more and took off to the dressing room.

**Jongin**

Jongin wasn’t going to take Lee Sooman’s no to him going public with his girlfriend, Maya, of three and a half years. He wasn’t going to keep hiding her from the world when he had plans on eventually asking her to marry him. He knew it was going to be reckless and that his company would be livid, but he wanted his fans to know that he was happy and in love. He knew his true fans would be happy for him.

He had convinced Maya to go out to the aquarium with him. Seeing them out in public together wasn’t ever taken out of context as SM did a great job of covering their dates by claiming they were just close friends. But that was changing today and Jongin was going to make sure of it. They spent the day at the aquarium and enjoying each other’s company before they decided to stop at a cafe to grab a bite to eat.

After eating, they went to the park where they just sat at one of the more secluded benches. “Oh, I found this song yesterday that I wanted to” Maya pulled out her phone from her bag and held out one of her headphones.

Jongin took it and put it in his ear as she played the song with a headphone in her ear. He looked over at her and flashed her a smile before he looked off at the park. He listened to the music and nodded approvingly not noticing Maya was watching his reaction. “This has a good beat” he grinned. He looked down and caught her eyes on his. The music faded as his focus went from the music to his girlfriend’s lip.

Maya noticed the change of his expression and her eyebrow rose, “What’s wrong?”

Jongin said nothing as his hand went to her chin and he pulled her close to kiss her. Maya was about to protest, but he pressed his lips to hers to silence any protest she had. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but he found himself indulging as he nibbled on her lip and pried her lips apart to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

There was a camera shutter sound near them and they jumped away from him. A man ran off before the could stop him. “Is that who I think it was?”

Jongin raked his hand through his hair with a fake stunned expression. “Shit, I’m sorry, Maya! I didn’t want us to be found out this way” he hugged her tightly as she tried to come to grips with what happened. Their secret relationship would be revealed in a matter of hours. Now, if it all goes according to Jongin’s plan, his company will let him make the announcement before the news releases the photo.

**Sehun**

Sehun’s relationship with Dasom hit the news by accident. He was half asleep when he arrived to Incheon Airport. He had arrives earlier than the others due to a solo schedule he had and Dasom was his ride home. When he saw Dasom, his mind blanked as he approached her and kissed her. It was the only thought that coursed through his head. It was a late night arrival and neither of them thought that anyone would have noticed them.

A week since that day, Sehun didn’t receive a lot of backlash that he expected he would like others had done in the past. Sure, he got some angry comments, but nothing really bad happened to him. When he asked Dasom, she told him nothing too bad had happened, but he soon found out it was a lie.

He had went to her apartment to surprise her with some flowers just to do something nice for her. He entered with a spare key and called out for her, but received no answer. As he entered her apartment, he could hear a faint cry coming from the bedroom.

“Hyesoo, I don’t know what to do” she cried. “They found out everything about me. Some fans went to my mom’s work IN AUSTRALIA! Some of the fans trashed the restaurant and tagged it.” Dasom wiped her eyes as she listened to her friend on the phone. “No” she said sternly. “I can’t tell Sehun about the fans. Do you know how disappointed he’ll be with his fans for being so rude? I deleted all my sns and I’ll make new ones with a privacy setting, but I can’t tell him. Maybe it’ll go away.”

Sehun leaned against the wall by Dasom’s bedroom. His mouth slightly parted as he pressed his tongue to his cheek in frustration. Dasom wasn’t right. He wasn’t disappointed in his fans, he was pissed off at the ones who claimed to be his fans. If he was disappointed in anyone, it was Dasom. After being with him for a year and a half, he thought Dasom knew she could confine in him about anything. He needed to know about the harassment when it first happened because he could have done something. Sehun left the apartment without announcing himself after he put the flowers in a vase. He was going to do some damage control and let his fans know that attacking his girlfriend and her family would lead to criminal and civil lawsuits. As well as convey how he wished his fans would support him because Dasom made him one of the happiest men in the world.


	3. Protecting His Mate Part I [Supernatural!AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first supernatural!au and it’s werewolves! Some violence, but not a lot. Hopefully this works! It's long. Each part has a different intro, so yea...
> 
> Enjoy~

Ever since she was a child, she knew about the creatures of the night after an attack from a vampire. Her father was killed by a vampire right in front of her before a wolf took the vampire down. She feared the wolf would tear her apart too and she shielded her eyes for the impending attack. However, instead the wolf approached her and pressed it snout against her hand. She moved her hands from her face as tears cascaded down her face. The wolf rubbed its snout on her cheeks to wipe off the tears before it turned it’s back to her and bent down. She stood and climbed on the wolf’s back and it took her home that night.

Her mother was outside her door when she saw the wolf approach with her daughter on his back. She rushed over and picked up her daughter as she eyed the dog. Her eyes glistened with tears as she held her sleeping daughter close, “Why must it be her?”

The wolf shifted before the mom’s eyes into a teenage boy. He stood there unphased by the cold winter night as he was shirtless. His eyes drooped as he looked at the 9 year old girl, “I don’t know.” His eyes fell to the snow below his feet, “I won’t transform in front of her, but she’s my mate. I want to at least be near her until she’s old enough to know.”

“What if she’s never old enough for _this_? She’s just a human girl… Please” her mother pleaded. “I left that world to keep my daughter safe.”

His eyes pierced hers as his arm stretched back the way he came, “Your husband is _dead_ because of our world. You can’t keep her safe! She’s _my_ mate. I wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She has elf blood coursing through her veins. She may be human, but her blood will attract others.” He put his hands on his chest, “ _I_ can protect her! Please.” His eyes didn’t waver from hers, “I will follow whatever rules you want, but don’t keep her from me.”

Her mom’s lips quivered as she fought herself inside. She chewed on her gum as her daughter moved in her arms. Finally, her shoulder slumped in defeat, “Fine… But you can NOT be in the same room when she changes and I don’t want you sleeping in her bed.”

He nodded with a smile plastered on her face, “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“What is it we should call you?” His head tilted questioning. “We can’t call you by your real name… I don’t think it would really fit a pet wolf’s name…” He nodded as he gave her a nickname to call him.

“Are you sure living in the city will be safe?” Her mom asked in concern, “What if you run into a night creature?”

Her pet wolf brushed against her thigh and she reached down and touched his head, “He’ll keep me safe. He always does.” She shrugged on her backpack, “Plus I did take some defense classes, I at least know how to escape.” Her mom’s eyes swam with tears, “Don’t do that” her eyes mirrored her mom’s. “We’ll be fine, okay? I’ll call and email you everyday! I’ll even send you pictures of my beautiful face.”

Her mom pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss on her cheek. She then pulled from her and bent down to the wolf’s eye level, “You better not let her get hurt or so help me–” The wolf nodded in understanding.

It had been a few weeks since she moved to the big city. She got a job at a local cafe and she loved it, but there was one thing she hated. Her wolf could not come to work with her. She was so used to him by her side, she wasn’t used to him not being near her.

“Hello?” A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Ah sorry, how can I help you?” She smiled at the customer across from her. Her smile faltered as she noticed it was a good looking guy close to her age.

He flashed her a gummy smile, “I was thinking I could get a mocha, but maybe also your number.” His lips twitched as he gazed into her eyes.

She bit her lip and nodded, “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll find my digits on your cup.” She teased before she rang him up. Neither of them knew there was another man their age eyeing the two of them with rage in his eyes.

The day had been such a good day, so where did it go wrong? If she denied the guy from the cafe, she wouldn’t be in the danger she was in now. She wouldn’t be fleeing through a seemingly empty park to make her way home faster. The heels she wore hurt her feet as she stumbled and kept her balance. How she wished she had a weapon on her, a weapon her pet wolf had all but pressed against her leg, but she insisted against it.

She tripped and her legs hit the concrete. She let out a cry just as a foot pressed into her side. “Nice try, but I’m sure you know, you can’t outrun a vampire, sweetheart.” The vampire said no more as it lunged towards her. She kicked him and pressed her heel into him just as she rolled to avoid the attack. Her ankle was grabbed and she was dragged back to the vampire. He pinned her by the neck and loomed over her, “I just want a taste of your blood, princess. Why are you fighting me so much?” She clawed at him as she tried to escape once more. In anger, he slammed her head into the concrete just enough to leave her in a daze. Her arms fell to her sides and he leaned down to take her blood.

**Minseok**

Minseok knew something was wrong when he smelled Layla’s blood through the air. He could smell it coming from the park across the street. He cursed as he transformed into his wolf form and rushed into the park in search of her. He knew he should have followed her on that date, but he didn’t sense anything wrong with the man minus the fact the guy wasn’t him taking her on a date. Minseok had waited for so long to reveal himself to Layla, but when he was going to at the cafe, he froze. He didn’t know how she’d take it to know the wolf she kept by her side was a werewolf and her mate.

His mind left the thought when he saw the man she went on the date with over her body. Blood seeped from a small wound on her head. A growl broke from his parted mouth as he lunged at the vampire before he could sink his teeth in her. The vampire’s claws swiped against her arm and created slashes in her arm.

She jerk in response of the pain as she slowly slipped from her daze. Minseok and the vampire fought and rolled in the bushes and trees just as Layla sat up. “Xiumin…?” Her voice was weak and raw with pain. She held her arm as she tried to stand. Her head spun from the pain as she stumbled in her heels. She heard a familiar growl beyond the bushes and the screams of another. “Xiumin?” She called out once more.

Instead of her wolf, a half naked guy her age, stumbled out of the bushes severally wounded. He wasn’t her date, but she was curious who he was and what happened to her pet. “Who are you?” Minseok swayed as he tried to respond, but he was too wounded. His eyes rolled back as he fell forward. “HEY!” Mid-fall, he transformed into his wolf form and fell unconscious. Layla froze as she watched the guy transform into her familiar light brown, gray, and white wolf. She rushed to her friend’s side and her hands searched his fur for injuries. Questions rushed her mind and as much as she wanted answers, what she wanted more was to save her friend. Werewolf or not. He was always there to protect her and he was hurt because of her. “Xiumin, wake up?” She shook him. “Please… Please wake up.” Her eyes swam in tears as she felt a sticky substance on her hand.

Suddenly another hand reached out beside hers startling her. She jumped, but kept her grip on Xiumin. There was another guy around her age who looked over Xiumin’s body. “That’s a nasty wound.” He reached out, but Layla wrapped her arms around the giant wolf protectively.

“Don’t touch him” her voice was broken and shook as she spoke.

The man looked at her with a sympathetic look, “I’m here to help. I’m part of his pack. My name is Chanyeol. Trust me.”

Layla pressed her face into Xiumin’s furry neck as she broke into tears, “Save him… Please. I can’t lose him.” Chanyeol touched her hand and she looked at him. He gave her a nod before he pulled out his phone to give their location to the rest of his friends so they could get him the help he needed.

His pack took Layla and him to his apartment she never knew about. The entire time, Layla remained by Xiumin’s, who’s name she had only then learned was Minseok, side. He had morphed back into his human form once he was stable and Layla sat beside him waiting patiently for him to wake again. Her hand clutched his as she began to fall asleep on the bed right beside him.

**Junmyeon**

Being back in the city, Junmyeon had returned to his position as the leader of his pack. He was able to resume his work as well as protect his mate, Harper. He didn’t have to lift a finger as not only was he an alpha, but being an alpha leader all he needed was to call and his pack would be beside him in seconds. It was because of his high status, everyone who knew who Harper was kept a clear way from her.

However, the vampire who took Harper on the date didn’t know of Junmyeon or Harper’s connection until it was much too late.

Junmyeon had sent him men to guard and patrol their turf when he got a call from the youngest, Sehun, about a vampire’s scent near Harper. Junmyeon told him to stand down and that he would handle the issue himself. So when he got to the location of the park to see the blood sucker on his mate, he lost it. In his wolf form, Junmyeon threw the vampire off Harper and let out a growl to let his nearby pack members know. He transformed back to his human form and stood protectively over her injured figure. The vampire stumbled as he stood as he looked at the one who interrupted him. Junmyeon sized the vampire up as he walked up to Harper as if daring him to try to attack her again.

He was an alpha, the vampire could sense it. It radiated off of him and the vampire knew he had no way to fight an alpha werewolf especially one who he could tell was a possible leader of a pack. The vampire let out a hiss before he fled into the night.

Junmyeon’s lips curved upward thankful for no violence as he approached his mate. He held out his hand, “Are you okay, Harpie?”

Her brow knitted as she looked up at Junmyeon, “Suho?”

He gave a bitter smile as he nodded, “That’s what I go by with your family, but my real name is Junmyeon.”

“You’re a werewolf?” She pressed her hand to her temple. There was a sharp pain and she jerked her hand back from her head.

Junmyeon’s eyes sparked with concern as he knelt in front of her. He reached out and tilted her head, so he could inspect her wound. He gritted his teeth as his eyes flickered between their original dark irises to gold. “I should have killed the bastard.”

She was startled by how angry he got over a small wound. She cleared her throat, “It’s okay… Are you hurt, Su–ah, Junmyeon?”

His eyes met hers as he flashed her a comforting smile, “Nah, I’m okay. He knew he wouldn’t win against me, so no fight was necessary. Can you stand?” He held out his hand as he remained at eye level. Her eyes flickered to his hand back to his face and repeated the action. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions” he stated with a serious tone. “I’ll answer everything you want to know. Why I was only in my wolf form around you? Why now I showed myself? Everything.” His eyes burned with determination. Harper reluctantly took his hand and his eyes glistened. He helped her to her feet, but she swayed. His hand wrapped around her waist to hold her steady. “You may have a concussion. Come on” he turned and bent down for her to get on your back.

“I’m not getting on your back” her face twisted as she took another stumble.

He reached back to keep her from falling, “Either you get on now or I transform into a wolf and force you.”

“You can’t force me in your wolf form” she rolled her eyes.

His head whipped around with a cocky smirk, “Wanna bet?” Whatever confidence she had left her as she looked at him. He had a look of _I’d show you if you want._ Her lips fell into a hard line as she reached around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Junmyeon let out a hum of satisfaction, “Yea, that’s what I thought, Harpie.” He teased.

Though this side of Suho–Junmyeon was as comforting as his wolf side, Harper silently wished he wasn’t so cocky and a know it all. However, she tightened her grip around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, she didn’t mind knowing her wolf friend was actually a werewolf in disguise.

Junmyeon secured her legs just as he heard a howl further into the park. He smirked as he made a note to applaud Sehun and Kyungsoo who were waiting in the park to take out the vampire as it made its escape.

**Yixing**

Yixing didn’t trust for a single moment that his mate, Diana, was out with a man who wasn’t him. He had transformed from his canine form as he paced about her living room. Flickers of irritation tormented him as he thought of following after her and the bastard who took his mate’s attention. She didn’t know he was a werewolf, so blending into the night crowds wouldn’t have been hard for him to pull off. The thought stabbed him in the heart. How long had he have to keep his secret from her? How long was he just going to be her “pet wolf”? Until she ended up marrying someone else?

Unable to stand being in her apartment, Yixing headed to his own apartment which was just a couple doors away. His phone rang just as he entered the apartment and he rushed to his bedroom to grab it. “Hello?”

“Hyung! Finally” Jongin let out a breathless sigh, “I’ve been calling for the past hour and a half!”

Yixing tsked, “Jongin, I told you, I can’t have my phone on me when I’m with Diana. What’s up?”

“There’s been a vampire spotted in our area. Junmyeon hyung wants us to go and hunt the bastard down. We think it’s the one who attacked the elves last week.” Yixing’s blood ran cold. “Hello? Hyung? You there?”

Yixing’s heart sped up as the color drained from him. “Diana has elf blood–” Jongin didn’t respond as the statement sunk in his head. Yixing tugged at his hair, “Fucking Diana has elf blood! What if–”

“I’ll call hyung and let him know. She may not be the victim” Yixing shuttered at the word _victim_.

Yixing didn’t stay on the line as he hung up and rushed out of the complex. Mix of scents assaulted his nose, but one in particular hit him. _Elf blood…_ He took off in the direction of the park where he saw Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Baekhyun looked startled, “Why are you out here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Diana?”

“She went on a date.” His two friends cringed, but he didn’t need their pity. “Jongin told me–” He caught a whiff of Diana’s scent in the park, “Stay here” he growled. His eyes flashed a dangerous gold before he rushed into the park. He followed her scent to the middle of the park to see a small trail of blood that lead to the bushes that entered the woods of the park. Yixing transformed to get a better trail on Diana and he followed her scent. However, when he heard a whistle, his head snapped in the direction, a growl rumbled in his chest, and he ran towards it.

Diana was able to regain her senses before the vampire had dug his teeth into her neck. She felt her blood race as her brain screamed for her to escape once more. She knew it was stupid to fight against a vampire, but she knew if he even took an ounce of her blood he would suck her dry. Elf blood to a vampire was equivalent to meth. It was powerful and very addicting. Her mom had told her for years that her blood was never to touch a vampire’s teeth and her wolf, Lay, did a great job keeping them at bay.

Diana sucked in a breath as she lifted her leg and kicked the vampire as hard as she could. He lurched back which gave her time to rush off into the woods. She knew the smell of her blood from her head wound would attracted the vampire. She stumbled on a tree root and was sent flying down a small hill with a groan. She struggled to sit up as she moved closer to a nearby tree. “The whistle!” She reached her hand around her neck to grab a whistle she was given by her mom. It would call Lay no matter how far he was.

“There you are” a hiss rang in her ears.

She felt her blood chill as she saw the boots in front of her. Diana placed the whistle in her dry mouth and she blew as hard as she could before the vampire pressed his hand around her throat. He pulled her up by her neck and tightened his grip as her whistle fell from her mouth. He said nothing as his teeth extended once more. His eyes redder than they were once before. Diana was sure this time she was screwed. Her eyes shut as she waited for her untimely end.

A loud growl sounded as the hand around Diana’s neck was yanked off. She hit the tree root below and winced. She looked to see a familiar brown wolf, “Lay!” She let out a relieved gasp. The vampire had jumped back and tsked in frustration.

Yixing transformed back into his human form before Diana’s eyes as he glared at the retreating vampire. He made his way to Diana, tugged her up, and she stumbled at the force of his pull. Yixing held her steady as she stood upright, “Diana, go to the nearest park entrance. One of my friends will be waiting for you.”

“Bu-but Lay–”

“NOW!” His voice was devoid of emotion, but it was loud and thunderous.

Diana’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up at Lay before she took off through the woods to the park concrete walk way and sprinted. Her mind continued to race back to Lay transforming to the vampire who still lingered. She ran into a sturdy built man and a scream bubbled out her throat.

“It’s okay. We won’t hurt you” the one she ran into said. Diana took a good look at the man she ran into before she looked to see a second man beside him scanning the area. “We’re Yixing’s friends. I’m Baekhyun and that’s Jongdae.”

Jongdae gave a stiff nod, “Where’s Yixing?” Her face contorted in confusion before he corrected himself, “Lay–Where is Lay?”

“In the woods still. The vampire ran of–” Jongdae didn’t wait for her explanation as he took off after Yixing.

Baekhyun shook his head, “Don’t mind him. He’s always like that.”

Diana gave a slow nod as she watched where Jongdae disappeared to. She turned back to Baekhyun dizzy from the turn of events. “Can you explain? Lay–Yixing? He’s a werewolf, yea? Then why?”

Baekhyun patted her shoulder and she winced as pain coursed through her. “What about we get you checked out at your place? Yixing will explain everything later I’m sure. He can’t exactly keep it a secret anymore” his eyes twinkled as he lead Diana to her apartment holding her steady in the case she got dizzy and stumbled again.

When Yixing returned to Diana’s apartment with Jongdae, Diana was fast asleep. He remained by her side as his friends left. He didn’t know how he was going to tell her the truth. What if she didn’t understand or worse… what if she rejected him? His stomach did flips as he stared down at Diana. His hand traced her jawline and his heart fluttered.


	4. Protecting His Mate Part II [Supernatural!AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first supernatural!au and it’s werewolves! Some violence, but not a lot. Hopefully this works! It's long. Each part has a different intro, so yea...
> 
> Enjoy~

When he met her, he knew she was his mate. He knew the moment his eyes met hers. He felt how his heart skipped a beat before it pounded against his chest as if it was trying to be closer to her. However, he could tell she felt nothing. She wasn’t like him. If she was there was no way she could flash him that carefree smile as she handed him his extra change back for his drink. If that was the case, then he knew… he knew that the girl before him–the mate he had dreamed of meeting for years–was a mere human girl.

It was harder when a werewolf mated with a human. Most humans were unaware of the presence of creatures of the supernatural. Most looked at them as fairy tales. The ones that knew they existed were either hunters, people who collected and sold the supernatural, or people who were scared due to a negative encounter.

His heart ached as he took those steps from her as he went to take a seat while his drink was made. He couldn’t risk going up to her about her being his mate. Who knew how she’d take it? He would talk to her one day, he had to–there was no way his instincts would let him avoid her. Not when her scent was already tattooed to him. As he sat there planning how to talk to her, he didn’t realize she had caught the attention of something more sinister than a werewolf finding his mate. He was so intoxicated by her scent, he didn’t noticed the danger that lurked right in front of him. Not until it was almost too late.

That night…

Her heel hit hard on the slippery leaves and her leg gave from under her as she was dragged down by gravity. She let out a cry as she hit the wet grass beneath her. She moved her leg and tried to stand on it, but pain shot up her leg and she sucked in a breath through her teeth. Sprained. Just what she needed.

“Already done running? That wasn’t nearly as fun as I thought it’d be” the man walked up just paces behind her with his hands in his pocket. It was as if he was just taking a stroll in the woods and not just chasing some human girl for dinner.

Her lip quivered as the man approached her. She watched as he bent down in front of her and his canine teeth extend into sharp points. Her eyes watered as she let out one last cry for help from anyone near.

**Baekhyun**

Baekhyun heard the scream while patrolling the forest. At first, he had assumed it was just a simple human who stumbled in the forest and caught a glimpse of an elf or something that spooked them. Baekhyun let out a frustrated sigh not wanting to deal with another drunk human, but as he grew closer he caught the scent of a newborn vampire. His eyes widened as the second scent was of his mates. His eyes flashed gold as he ran faster to get to her side. He was pissed that someone, especially some vampire, decided to attack his mate. He partially blamed himself as she was going around unmarked and it was a calling card for creatures of the night to want to stake their claim. And he wasn’t about to let a vampire sink their teeth into his mate.

With Baekhyun’s speed, he stood nonchalantly in between his mate, Madison, and the vampire, within mere moments. His eyes locked on the vampire as he kept his composure. “Aye” he held out his arms in an open gesture, “You know there’s a blood bank just a block and a half from here.” The last thing he wanted to do was frighten his mate. Baekhyun wanted to handle the situation with a little more grace than the typical violence he’d often show in the presence of a vampire. However, he also knew how trick the newborn vampires could be. They acted in haste and impulse. Especially when they were hungry.

Madison’s heart raced as she stared at her unexpected savior’s back. Though he made light of the situation, Madison could heard the dark undertone laced in his words. She stumbled to get up catching the attention of her savior who reached back and placed his hand around the small of her back to give her a little extra support. His eyes twinkled as he met hers.

“You should find somewhere to hide” his voice was soothing and she felt safe hearing him speak. “I’ll come get you when this is over.” Madison nodded in a daze as she fled into the forest. Baekhyun wait until she was out of sight before he turned his attention to the ever angry vampire. Baekhyun’s lips pressed in a thin line as his eyes flashed back to their golden tint.

The vampire snarled as he glared at Baekhyun. His eyes were red with hunger and as he watched his prey run off just lit another wave of frustration. “Get the fuck out of here. This has nothing to do with you, mutt.”

The corner of Baekhyun’s mouth twitched upward. There was an amused twinkle in his eyes, “That’s where you wrong. When you attack my mate, it becomes my problem.”

The vampire’s hunger hit him and he licked his lips. He needed to quench his hunger. He tried to side step Baekhyun, he had no time to fight a werewolf. He needed food.

Baekhyun was faster than the hungry stricken vampire. He run in from of him. Baekhyun extended his hand before he wrapped it around the vampire ‘s neck and slammed him down on the ground. The vampire squirmed under Baekhyun’s grip and let out a strangled hiss. “You either go to a fucking blood bank or I’ll detach your head from your damn body” a growl erupted from Baekhyun’s chest. The vampire clawed at Baekhyun’s buff arm in a measly attempt to pry his hand from his windpipe. Baekhyun pressed hard as his fingers morphed into claws. “What’s it going to be?”

The vampire nodded frantically as his eyes returned to their normal brown colors. Baekhyun released his grip only slightly. The vampire took in a harsh breath, “Bank!—I’ll go to a blood bank!”

Satisfied with his answer, Baekhyun released the vampire who didn’t wait to catch his breath and he flashed out of the forest. Baekhyun clapped his hands together as if to dust off the vampire’s essence. He headed in the direction his mate had fled. He followed her scent down behind a large willow tree. When he got there, he noticed she was being tended to by one of the wood nymphs in the area. The nymph noticed Baekhyun first and flashed him a smile.

Madison looked over to see who the nymph was smiling at. She noticed it was her savior and she let out a breath, “I take it the vampire is gone?” The nymph wrapped the last of her ankle before taking her leave, “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” The nymph giggled and then skipped through the forest.

Baekhyun squatted beside her, “You’re pretty calm considering all the circumstances.”

Madison let out a shaky breath, “Adrenaline, am I right? Pretty sure I’ll break down in tears once it’s gone. The nymph did help calm me though.”

He smiled, “I’m glad. They’re pretty friendly when they want to be.” His eyes looked down at her wrapped ankle and he felt anger course his veins. “Sorry, you had to go through that.”

“It happens. It was scary, but knowing vampires, nymphs, and werewolves exist is kind of cool.” She grimaced, “Well maybe not the vampire part. They are pretty evil.”

Baekhyun’s brow knitted together and his eyebrow rose, “I don’t think I ever said anything about being a werewolf?”

Madison’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry. I just assumed. You have golden eyes and—“

He let out a deep chuckle that vibrated in his chest, “I’m kidding.” His eyes glistened as he looked at her, “I’m Baekhyun.” He held out his hand.

Madison took his hand in hers. An electric shock traced up her arm when they made contact. She was caught off guard by the sudden spark and her words left her. She shook her head and her smile returned., “Nice to meet you, Baekhyun the werewolf. I’m Madison the human.”

Baekhyun felt the same spark, but he knew what it meant compared to her. It was further confirmation that this human girl was his mate. He chuckled as he pressed the back of her hand to his lips, “It’s nice to have a name with such a gorgeous woman. Come on, I’ll take you home.” He helped her up, “Just use me to lessen the weight on your bad foot, okay?” Madison nodded and the two headed out the forest towards her apartment.

**Jongdae**

Had it been any other day, Jongdae would have helped Casey understood what he was. However, when he heard the scream mixed with the smell of her blood, he didn’t care if she were to find out what he was. He transformed as he took off into the woods as he headed in her direction. Why she would be in the woods was beyond him. It was riddled with creatures of the night. No human would willingly enter.

He found the clearing where he saw an unconscious Casey pressed against the vampire who had his fangs in her neck. Jongdae let out a deep growl that caused the vampire to pull his teeth from Casey with a fearful expression. He let Casey drop into a heap on the ground before he tried to take off.

Jongdae wasn’t going to let that happen. He lunged and plunged his teeth into the vampire’s shoulder as his claws dug into his body. The vampire let out a scream of agony. He tried to claw away from Jongdae, but he pressed his large paw over the back of the vampire’s neck. Jongdae transformed and pressed his hand harder against his neck, “I don’t EVER want to see your face again” his chest vibrated as he spoke. His eyes were still gold and Jongdae wanted nothing more than to kill the vampire.

“I–I did-didn’t know sh-sh-e was ma-a-ted. I-I-I swear!”

Jongdae let go of the vampire and his lips drew back in a snarl, “You think I give a fuck what you didn’t know. Point is, not only did you trespass on our territory, _but_ you attacked _MY_ mate.” He heard Casey groaning in pain as she began to wake. His head wiped back to his mate and he headed towards her, “Get out of my sight. Take this as a warning.”

The corner of the vampire’s lip turned up as he got off the ground. His eyes were a deep red from the lack of blood. The vampire hissed and Jongdae turned to him to protect Casey yet again. The vampire lunged going for his jugular, “Die.”

Jongdae was quicker. He grabbed the vampire’s head in his hands and snapped his neck. The vampire stopped in his tracks. His body fell ragged as Jongdae let him go. Jongdae took out a gun from his cargo pants he wore and loaded with with a single bullet and struck the vampire in the chest. The vampire’s corpse squirmed for mere moments before it turned to ash. Jongdae pocketed his gun and ran to Casey’s side. “Hey, are you okay?” He cradled her upper body in order to help her sit up partially as she came to, “That was a pretty nasty experience, huh?”

Casey nodded stiffly as she caught a glimpse of his golden eyes. “You’re a werewolf, right?”

Jongdae stilled for a moment before his gaze met hers, “Would it scare you if I said yes?”

Casey shook her head, “Not at all. Best friend’s an elf.” Jongdae’s eyes twinkled in delight. She was one of the rare few who could be friend creatures of the night. She cleared her throat as she pressed her palm into his thigh to help her stand, “I thank you for helping me. I’d pro–ahh” she put pressure on her sprained ankle and the pain ran up her leg. She fell, but Jongdae caught her and lifted her in both his arms to carry her. On top of the pain, her head spun from the blood the vampire had drained from her.

“Just hang on to me and I’ll take you home. I can call my friends to meet us at your place. Unless you want to go to the hospital.”

She shook her head as she wrapped her hand around his neck, “I’d rather go home. I can call Eleanor and she’ll probably bring one of her nymph friends over to my place.” She let out a weak chuckle, “Plus, telling a doctor I was bitten by a vampire may end up putting me in a psych ward.”

His chest vibrated with a chuckle of his own, “I’d never let that happen to you.” The way he said it, Casey could only feel like he was being honest about it. Jongdae flashed her a smile, “What’s your address?” She gave him her address and he tightened his grip on her to keep her from falling, “Hang on tight, yea?” She pressed her cheek to his chest as she held him tightly around the neck. Once he was sure she was secure, he took off in the direction of her home. Jongdae wouldn’t leave her side until her friend and help were at her home, but he would get her number just before he left her.

**Chanyeol**

Chanyeol was on his way home from the gym when he caught his mate’s, Sabrina, scent. He had met her on several occasions, but never had the courage of officially meeting her. He knew Sabrina was human and he didn’t want to scare her with the fact that she was supposed to be with him. He planned to continue down his path home until he caught the scent of the vampire in the same area of his mate. His lips parted as he let out a deep growl before he took off to where she was. Chanyeol would just watch her from afar to make sure the blood drinker didn’t attack her. He wouldn’t make his presence known if he didn’t need to.

However, when he realized their scent carried from the forest, Chanyeol threw down his duffle-bag and sprinted into the woods. Chanyeol’s heart raced as he made his way to the clearing where he saw the bloodsucker feasting on Sabrina. He let out a growl startling the vampire from his meal. He pulled from Sabrina in alarm as he dropped her stunned upper body to the ground. Chanyeol stalked over to the bloodsucker who coward back. The vampire could feel the pent up rage in Chanyeol. The rage of wanting to tear the vampire in half. However, Chanyeol didn’t try to attack. “I’ll give you this opportunity to run now before I rip you to shreds” his voice was coated in anger as his words seeped from his mouth. The gold in his eyes was enough indication to the vampire that he meant what he said.

Sabrina had come to her senses just as Chanyeol spoke. She sat up with a grunt as she pressed her hand to her wounded neck. The vampire let out one final hiss as he looked from Sabrina to the pissed off Chanyeol before he took off into the forest.

Once the vampire was out of his sight, Chanyeol’s shoulders relaxed and Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. His attention went to Sabrina and he made his way to her side. He squatted beside her and gave her a smile, “You okay?” She nodded as he held out a hand to help her up, “Can you stand?”

“I think so–” She let out a hiss in pain as she took his hand to stand. The pain in her ankle pulsed and she stumbled into him.

“Whoa” he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, “Careful there.” Chanyeol’s breath caught in his throat as Sabrina was so close to him. Her scent was intoxicating and his heart accelerated. Her open palm pressed against his bicep as she steadied herself on her good foot. Chanyeol placed his hands on either side of her face and let out a laugh, “You don’t know how long I’ve been looking to meet you. I’m Chanyeol.” He looked into her eyes for a moment before he looked away, his hands slipped from her face, “Ahh, I’m so nervous. My heart feels like it’s going to burst seeing you here.”

“Sabrina…” She looked at him with confusion, “Do I know you?”

“No, you don’t. But I know you. It’s going to be hard to believe, but you’re my mate.” Sabrina said nothing as she stared at him with knitted brows. Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Sorry, I’m not trying to scare you. I’m a werewolf and we are like destined– I’ve jus-I’ve wanted to meet you for so long and now” he raked his hand in his hair, “Wow, you’re here in front of me and I don’t know what to do.”

Sabrina gave him a lopsided smile, “Maybe get me to a doctor or something because my ankle is really killing me.”

His smile fell as he remembered the situation that lead to this, “Oh that’s right! Shit, okay. Yea, a hospital. Where’s the nearest one? Can you walk? Maybe I should carry you. What if–”

Sabrina let out a loud laugh, “You’re rambling.” A blush crossed his face, “It’s cute… As for a hospital. The hospital off Park Avenue may be the closest, but I don’t think I can really walk that distance on this foot.” Chanyeol said nothing as he took her hand off his arm and turned his back then leaned down. Sabrina took the hint as she reached out and wrapped her arm around his neck.

“I’m not going to run or anything, but still hang on tight, yea?” Chanyeol knew he should rush off to the hospital, but he wanted to spend all the minutes he could with his mate. He wanted to get to know her just a little before he gave her up to some doctors.

Not that Sabrina minded, listening to Chanyeol speak calmed her. She felt safe with him around even though he was a complete stranger. She rested her head on his shoulder as they talked about everything under the moon as he took her to the hospital.


	5. Protecting His Mate Part III [Supernatural!AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first supernatural!au and it’s werewolves! Some violence, but not a lot. Hopefully this works! It's long. Each part has a different intro, so yea...
> 
> Enjoy~

She knew about her being a mate to a werewolf and honestly, at first, it creeped her out. She wouldn’t let him get close to her at first, but eventually she warmed up to him and they ended up dating. However, after dating half a year, he thought it would be good to mark her as his, but she adamantly refused. Her best friend, James, knew a bit about the mating marks and had explained it to her as a mark of possession. A claim that she was owned. Being human, the idea of being owned by someone, though her boyfriend would repeatedly tell her it wasn’t like that, she didn’t approve.

The lack of marking became a constant argument in their relationship. One day, after the repeated excuse of “keeping her protected” if she was marked, she walked out of his apartment. She was done with the conversation. She was done with a relationship that kept making her feel pressured all because she refused to let him mark her. It was infuriating.

“What’s wrong, babez?” James asked her suddenly appearing from a nearby alleyway.

She let out a panicked yelp at his sudden appearance. She placed her hand over her heart as she pressed her other on the building beside her, “Give me a heart attack why don’t you. What are you doing out here?”

James’s lips twitched in amusement, “You gotta pay attention to your surroundings.” His eyes searched the surrounding areas and his eyebrow rose, “Your mutt isn’t following you?”

Her mouth twisted and she clicked her teeth, “I don’t get why you keep calling him that… But no, we got into an argument _again_.”

James walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, “Aw, I’m sorry he’s such a dick.” His nose pressed against her neck.

She let out a chuckle, “I’m fine. Honestly.” She tried to move from his arms, but his grip around her arms and abdominal tightened. Her eyes went round, “James let go. Seriously.” She tried to play his affection off as him trying to comfort her.

James head snapped back from her eyes and his eyes burned with hunger. They were a scarlet like color as he gaze into her own hazel eyes. “I waited so long for him to leave your side… all this time.” His eyes darted to her neck and he leaned closer to the side of her face. “Do you know how hard it was to stay so close to you for so long when I just wanted to sink my teeth into you?” His voice was hushed as he brushed his lips to her ear. Feeling her struggle, James flashed from the sidewalk back to the alleyway. He leered down at her as he shoved her against the wall behind her, “Enough. Stop moving” he commanded and her body stilled under him as he compelled her. His mouth widened and she caught a glimpse of his two sharp canine teeth. She let out a whimper and James cooed, “It’s okay. It’ll feel like a shot, love.” He tilted her head back as he looked at her neck as if he found the bulls-eye. “Your mutt did a good job keeping you at a distance from me as long as he was by your side. But as long as you’re unmarked, his protection only last as long as he’s near you.” His mouth neared her neck and his teeth barely stabbed her neck just to smell her blood, “Fuck, you smell so good… I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.”

**Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo knew he should have followed Taylor the moment she stormed out of his apartment. However, he knew he would either scare her for following her or scare her when his fury overcame him. He looked in the mirror to see his eyes flash between gold and brown irises. He rubbed his eyes as he swallowed his anger and he paced back and forth to try to clear his head. Kyungsoo didn’t understand where Taylor got the idea that a mark of mates was about possession. Yes, it told other creatures of the night to back off and not to attack her, but there was so much more to it. It was a symbol that they would be together forever. How could she not understand that?

He stopped when a thought hit him. _James_. The color drained from his face as he soaked in the thought. That fucking bloodsucker would do anything in his power to make Taylor deny a mark. He could say anything and Taylor would believe him because he was her best friend. “Fuck!” Kyungsoo let out an animalistic growl. He grabbed his gun and rushed out the apartment to find his girlfriend. If he knew any better, she was on her way to see James and be in more danger than she would even realize.

Taylor’s scent hit him a block from her home and his nose crinkled as he smelled James. He came to the alleyway the scents came from and abruptly stopped in the pathway. Kyungsoo saw red when he saw James as he reached for his gun and pulled the trigger striking the bloodsucker.

James jerked away from Taylor’s neck. His face twisted in pain as he staggered back holding his side. Taylor’s knees buckled and she toppled to the ground still under his compulsion. James swiped around to see his attacker and saw Kyungsoo’s eyes burned with rage. “You fucking mutt” James spat as he staggered from Taylor. “I should have gone and killed you first.”

Kyungsoo pointed his gun at James, “Funny, I was thinking the same thinking.” James ran at him and Kyungsoo shot at him repeatedly. Due to James’s speed, none of his shots hit him.

James got behind Kyungsoo and struck him with his claws. He reached for Kyungsoo’s shirt and threw him back into the street just as a car rushed down the street. Kyungsoo hit the front of the car, flew over the car hood, and fell to the asphalt. The car stopped abruptly, but James approached the driver as he got out of his car, “You saw nothing. You hit a deer and it ran off” he brainwashed the driver who got back in and drove. James approached Kyungsoo’s body and smirked, “Die, mutt. I’ll send your mate with you soon” he kicked his body. When he got no response, he was satisfied enough to walk away and go back to his dinner.

Had Kyungsoo been any other person, he’d have been dead. However, being a werewolf, not only was he blessed with rapid healing, but a sturdy built. A car could only so much as leave him with bruises for a few minutes. Maybe a broken bone that would heal in minutes. Kyungsoo looked to his side where his gun was thrown when he was hit. He reached out with his arm to get his gun with more determination than before. Kyungsoo needed to kill James. That’s all there was to it. He felt the handle of the gun and he extracted his arm back to himself. He got up and stumbled slightly, “Hey bloodsucker.”

James’s body stilled as his anger rose. His head twisted back revealing his true form. His mouth widened like a snake revealing his bottom sharp teeth and his canines. His cheeks were sunken and he was pale as death. James let out a hiss as he met Kyungsoo’s golden eyes with his own red dilated eyes. Kyungsoo pulled the trigger and the bang sounded. James’s hiss ceased as he fell back with a permanent wide open mouth.

Kyungsoo staggered passed James, not before spitting at his corpse, and made his way back to the alleyway just as Taylor began to move. Her hand went to her neck where a dull pain laid. She groaned as she looked up to Kyungsoo who was feet from her.

Kyungsoo let out a relived breath as Taylor stood up. “Babe, are you–”

“Kyungsoo!” She let out a panicked cry as she rushed him ignoring the pain in her neck and her side from when she fell. Her arms went around his neck as he moved his arms around her waist. His grip tightened around her as he buried his head in her hair taking in her scent. “I’m sorry–If I just listened this wouldn’t have happened” she sobbed. “I love you… I love you so much and James– I questioned everything… You were even hurt because of me.”

“Shh, it’s okay, love” Kyungsoo pulled back and wiped her tears that were only replaced by others. Taylor looked down at his arm that had all but healed from James attack and sniffled. “I’m a fast healer.” She stared at his arm with guilt written all over her face. Kyungsoo noticed how she bit at her lip as she tried to figure out what to say next. “Baby, look it’s–”

“I want you to mark me.”

Kyungsoo choked on his voice. His heart felt like it had given up on him right then and there. His eyes widened as he stared down at her, “Do you know what you’re asking for?” He swallowed harshly trying to squash his hopes. He knew Taylor was just scared. She just went through a traumatic experience. She wasn’t thinking clearly. He reminded himself of that constantly.

She nodded though, “You said it wasn’t about ownership… That it was just soulmates basically becoming one, yea?” Kyungsoo nodded cautiously. “And tha-that it works only when you’re with your mate and that’s me–”

Kyungsoo put a heavy hand on her shoulder as he met her eyes with his, “I won’t mark you.” His insides felt like they were on fire. Just speaking such words hurt him more than he cared to admit. Taylor’s eyes filled with tears. “It’s not because I don’t love you” he said quickly “I just don’t want you saying and agreeing to this after-well this shit. Give it time. If you still fell the same way then I’ll mark you. Okay? I can wait until the end of the world if I have to.”

Taylor stared at him for a long time before she nodded, “I understand. You’re probably right…” Her eyes grew heavy as her adrenaline faded. She gripped Kyungsoo’s arm in alarm just before her mind went blank and her legs buckled under her.

Kyungsoo held her close as she lost consciousness and picked her up bridal style before he carried her off to her apartment that was nearby. He glanced at the road to see James’s body already disintegrated and the wind carried off the ash left behind. He held Taylor tightly as his mind continued to focus on the fact that he could have lost his mate this night. The fear of nearly losing her consumed him. He didn’t want to experience what he did that night and he would be eternally grateful if Taylor still told him she wanted his mark later. Then he knew he could protect her near and far away.

**Jongin**

Jongin knew letting Alyssa out of his sight was stupid. She was an unmarked mate and letting her leave his apartment without him near her was as if waving a white flag to his enemies and handing over someone he held dear as a peace treaty. Especially when his enemy was a lot closer than he cared to admit. However, Alyssa didn’t know her best friend, James, was a vampire and Jongin had no plans on telling her. All he had to do was stay near her when James was around to keep him in his place.

Jongin continued to think about the argument that lead them to this moment. He didn’t understand why she wouldn’t believe him when he said a mark was just to seal them together. To make them one. Why did she believe it to be a mark of ownership? Yes, it let other creatures of the night know that she was mated, but was that a bad thing? Especially when the mark could alert him to any type of danger she could face. Jongin snapped out of his thoughts in a panic as the word danger crossed his mind. He looked at how late it was and cursed. Jongin ran to the front door and stuffed his feet in his shoes before he took off into the dark streets. It was dangerous now. Alyssa was out there unprotected and more than likely near her “best friend” who wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into her flesh and drain her dry. Jongin caught her scent and the ungodly scent of James only a block from his apartment and he took off.

Jongin made it to the alleyway to see Alyssa pressed against the wall with James pressed against her. To a normal person, it would look like a couple going at it and him ravishing her neck with kisses. However, Jongin knew they weren’t a normal couple and knew what James was. A warning growl ripped from Jongin’s chest as he glared at James.

James dislodged his teeth from Alyssa’s neck as his blood covered lips twisted in disgust. “Go away, mutt. Your stench is ruining my meal.”

Jongin’s eyes were caught under the flickering street light and James noticed the golden rims around his black pupil. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” His hands clenched to fists and his knuckles popped, “Let her go.”

The corner of James’s lip twitched as he released his hold on Alyssa and she toppled over onto the ground beside his feet. “Whoops” James licked his lips as he gazed back at Jongin as if to challenge him. “She slipped.”

Anger consumed Jongin as he lunged at James who was all but ready for the attack. James blocked the attack and threw Jongin into the wall further down the alleyway. The hit caused the shop wall to collapse on top of Jongin. Jongin transformed in the moment and threw off the bricks. He walked out of the debris and a growl left his mouth. James and Jongin circled on another preparing for the next strike. James hissed as he lunged with his arm stretched out. Jongin leaped out of the way, but James recovered and attacked again. Jongin howled as he felt James’s claws slash at his stomach. Jongin landed on his paws but stumbled from the injury.

“Time to put down the mutt” James’s voice sounded demonic. His eyes were bright red as he went to strike the final blow.

Jongin ran at him and opened his jaws. James’s eyes widened as his neck was struck perfectly by Jongin’s jaws to trap him. Jongin took the opportunity to press his paws to press James’s body to the ground and Jongin yanked at his head. James screamed in agony as his head was ripped off his body and Jongin threw it to the side. Jongin’s chest rose and fell as a growl sounded from him. To make sure he was dead, Jongin used his claws and teeth to pull James’s limbs off his torso one by one.

After Jongin tore James apart, Jongin transformed back to his human form. His chest heaved as he stumbled on his feet as shallow breaths escaped him. He wiped his mouth that was covered in James’s blood and groaned at the head splitting pain from the early collision with the wall. His hands were also covered in James’s blood as he outstretch one to the wall beside him to hold him steady. He grimaced as he held his stomach that had the gashes from James’s claws. He looked back at Alyssa who was still unconscious. Jongin gathered his strength to make his way over to her and when he was close enough, his legs gave out and he collapsed beside her. He knew he would heal in time, but Alyssa was just a human. The amount of blood James had taken, which looked to be a lot to Jongin because she looked pale, was enough to render her unconscious. He noticed her phone in her pocket partially sticking out and he dug for it as his other fingers pressed against her wrist. Jongin dialed Junmyeon’s number as his eyes fluttered to her face. He felt her pulse, though it was far apart and slow, it was enough for him.

“Hello? Who is this?” Junmyeon’s voice was deep and thunderous even through the phone that Jongin partially froze.

Jongin let out a shaky breath, “Hyung, it’s me–Yea, I’m okay. A run in with a bloodsucker, but I didn’t call for that. It’s Ally, she was attacked too. It’s bad, hyung…–Yea, I’m a block from my apartment by the flower shop.” After getting off the phone with Junmyeon, Jongin pocketed her phone. “I got us help, okay?” He moved so he could pull her upper body in his arms. “Just keep fighting for me, okay? I can’t lose you.” His hand cradled her face as his eyes flooded with tears. He kissed her forehead as he held her close. Jongin felt immense guilt for the attack. Had he just told Alyssa about James true nature none of this would have happened.

**Sehun**

It had been an hour since Chelsea walked out of his apartment and Sehun was livid. He looked at his phone for the umpteenth time and checked to see if she had bother to even read his text from twenty minutes ago. However, it remained unread. In anger, he threw his phone and shattered it into pieces, “Just one text. That’s all I need to know you’re okay.” He knew she had more than likely walked the forty-five minute to her apartment. He grabbed his white leather jacket deciding to take his motorcycle. Sehun would just go to her place and check on her then he’d come home. He grabbed his helmet and threw it on before igniting the engine. He revved the motorcycle before he sped down the road down to her apartment.

He was a block from her apartment when her scent hit him. He slowed as he tried to locate where the smell came from until he slowly passed the alleyway. He noticed two people pressed against the wall and he stopped his motorcycle instantly. He took off his helmet and placed it on his ride before he returned to the scene. When he realized it was Chelsea and James, his anger flared. “The fuck are you doing.” James jerked back and his compulsion broke. Chelsea fell to the weight of gravity as her hand reached up to her injured neck. Sehun’s eyes flared under his gold irises. He ran at James and swung as hard as he could at him. James’s eyes widened as he took the sudden punch and went flying several feet.

Chelsea let out a strangled cry as she slowly gathered herself. Sehun bent down in front of her and moved her hand from her neck. “Did he mark me?” She whimpered as she looked down at her bloody hand.

Sehun’s eyes met hers and he quickly shook his head, “No, he was just using you for a food source.”

“But I could mark you if you want, my love” James let out a maniacal laugh. He licked his lips as he approached the couple, “You taste so much sweeter than I imagined, I could mark you and have you anytime I want.”

Chelsea clutched Sehun’s jacket tightly in fear. Sehun’s eyes returned to James and he shrugged off his jacket. He placed it on Chelsea, “Shield your eyes and don’t you _dare_ open them until I tell you, understand.” His voice left for no questions as she quickly pressed her palms over her eyes. Sehun checked to make sure she couldn’t see. He leaned over to her neck and he licked her causing her to jump, “Relax, I’m just trying to heal it quicker. Stay here.” He pressed a kiss to her temple before he stood.

James had a cocky lop-sided smirk, “You think you can hurt me, mutt?”

“Hurt? No” Sehun’s fingers popped, “Kill? Abso-fucking-lutely.” His jaws clenched as he lunged at James.

James twisted his body in an unnatural way to avoid the attack and he swung around and slashed Sehun’s back. Sehun whipped around and attacked again striking James’s upper arm.

The two battled it out clawing and tearing the flesh of one another until Sehun lunged. James used his speed to fly around Sehun. James took the moment to grasp Sehun by his shirt and threw him over his shoulder. Sehun slammed into the concrete below and James took the opportunity

“Chelsea! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” Sehun ordered as he tried to fight off James. Sehun sought for his gun as he tried to keep his airway unblocked complete. However, he realized his gun was in his leather jacket he handed Chelsea and he cursed.

Chelsea hands fell off her eyes as she looked to see what was happening. She stared in horror as she saw James had Sehun pinned with one hand.

James didn’t look back at her as he spoke, “Stay where you are, love. Once I’m done with lover boy I’m going to finish my meal.”

Chelsea stood up on her shaky legs and she picked up Sehun’s jacket with her. She felt a heaviness in a pocket and curiously she reached down to pluck the item. She felt the metal and swallowed as she pulled out a gun. Her eyes widened as she wondered if the bullets inside would do her any good. What even killed vampires? She heard a hiss part from James’s lips as he used both hands to try to strangle Sehun. With unsteady hands, she pointed the gun at her best friend and tried to focus the shot on the left side of his chest.

“Die, mutt” James muttered as he used his supernatural strength to all but snap Sehun’s neck. There was a bang and James’s pupils dilated as he sucked in a harsh breath. His hands loosened and Sehun threw James off him to see a bullet hole pierced where his undead heart resided. He wheezed as he gazed at Chelsea in shock just moments before he disintegrated before Chelsea and Sehun.

Chelsea’s arms fell in front of her. The gun in her hand dropped to the ground before she followed suit. Sehun rushed to her just before she hit the ground and helped her stand. “Are you okay?” He could feel her shaking like a leaf.

“I just kil–” She tried to come to terms with what just happened. “My best friend–” Her sentence wouldn’t form as she stared where James once was, “He was going to–”

Sehun pulled her close to him, “It’s okay. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you did the right thing. Otherwise, he’d just kill us both.” Sehun reached down and picked up his gun.

She swallowed as she tried to calm herself, “Silver bullets?”

Sehun’s face twisted, “No, why would I have those? Those would kill me. These” he held up his gun “are wooden bullets.”

Chelsea nodded, “okay–okay.” Then suddenly her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she lost consciousness as her adrenaline fled her body.

Sehun pocketed his gun as he lifted her in his arms. Her head fell towards his chest and he got a look at the nearly healed over puncture wound on her neck. He carried her to his motorcycle and placed her in front of him. Sehun decided it would be best to wait for her to wake and then they would need to seriously sit down and talk about her getting marked. Almost losing her that night made him even more serious about marking her. It may not have been something she wanted to do, but after the night’s events either he would be by her side 24/7 or she will have his mark to protect her from any other enemy that prowls about.


	6. He Cheats Part I **ANGST**

**Minseok**

He knew what he was doing was stupid and wrong, but it was because of that tiny taboo that made him do it. The idea that he could do it and get away with it… At least he thought he could get away with it. The girl didn’t even mean anything to him. She just flirted with him and he flirted back. Even took her out on a few dates. However, when the pictures were released and circulated through the fandoms, Minseok realized his error.

It was bad enough with all the controversy Tracey dealt with once their relationship was made public a year after the debut with her group. So many of the fans speculated on the scam of the relationship. They thought it was just a publicity stunt to rise her group’s popularity. Of course, it took them a while to accept, but now it was ruined.

Tracey didn’t even believe he was cheating on her until he appeared outside her dorm begging for forgiveness. Tracey bit her lip as she looked down at the pleading Minseok who had only confirmed the truth of the media. At first, she thought it was just the media trying to stir up problems, but seeing him tearful and begging, she knew it was true and it made her sick. Due to that, she ended the relationship. Surprising to Tracey, fans supported her through the break up. It was the thing that kept her going.

It had been a year and a half since the night Tracey’s entire world came crashing down around her. The night the four-year relationship with Minseok came to a heart-wrenching end. The break up left an awkward tension between not only Minseok and her, but his group as well, so she did her best to avoid him even though they worked in the same company. Then one day after six months, it wasn’t hard to see him around. She could give him a small smile and tell him ‘hello’. Maybe it was because she was moving on.

During that heartbreak period, Tracey landed an opportunity for a solo debut, something she only dreamed of, and she got SHINee vocalist, Taemin, to agree to work with her. With all the time she spent with him, all the dance practices, the time in the studio, and photoshoots that were more sensual than anticipated, The two of them bonded and became fast friends.

It would be a year and a half after her break up with Minseok, that Tracey began to date Taemin and only three months into the relationship, their relationship was caught on camera.

There was a picture of Tracey on the TV as Minseok flipped the stations one night. He caught of glimpse of it before flipping the channel back and he sat up as he read the headlines underneath.

**_Soloist Dating SHINee’s Taemin_ **

He stared in disbelief as he listened to the entertainment report read Tracey’s and Taemin’s official statements. Hearing her confirmed the rumors made his heart stop. Minseok felt his whole world shake. He knew he had no way to ever try to win her back.

**Junmyeon**

Junmyeon was away on a four-month tour and he missed his girlfriend, Victoria, like crazy. However, no matter how much he missed her, he refused to call her as they got into a huge argument before he left that continued into the following weeks. They had been together for a year and a half and he wanted to meet her family, but Victoria was adamant that he didn’t need to. She wasn’t close to her family and preferred the distance, but Junmyeon didn’t understand. He assumed that it was him she was embarrassed of.

When he finally called, they ended up arguing again and Victoria had enough. “I think we should just not talk while you are away on tour” she announced through her tears.

Junmyeon fell silent and his throat felt raw, “Are we breaking up?” Even though they had been arguing, the last thing Junmyeon wanted was to lose her. He was sure Victoria was his soulmate. “Look, I won’t argue about it, but I don’t want to break up.”

“It won’t be a break up. Just time to calm down. I’m tired of fighting when we can’t sit and talk about it.”

Junmyeon agreed and by the third month he felt like he was losing his mind. While on tour he went to a bar, after one too many drinks and complaining to a stranger about the loneliness he felt, he woke the next morning naked and a note on the nightstand with her number. Junmyeon wish he didn’t remember what happened that night, but he did. He remembered it all which only made him feel regret and disgust. He dreaded the idea of going back to Victoria, he told himself it would just be his secret. His stomach turned with anxiety as he thought about the multiple outcomes that would happen if he did tell Victoria which only made him want to lock away the secret even more so.

However, when Junmyeon got back to Korea, he made it apparent that he hid something from Victoria. He avoided her and let her calls go to voicemail and texts go unread.

Victoria grew concerned, they were supposed to talk the moment EXO came back from tour, but Junmyeon had made it a priority to avoid her. After waiting around, she grew fed up and grabbed her winter attire before she headed to his place. She needed answers. Had he decided to break up with her without even telling her? She twisted her promise ring in fear. When Victoria made it to his place, she rang the door and shivered. The cold winter air chilled her to the bones as she waited. Her breath turned to smoke as she exhaled.

Junmyeon swung open the door expecting to see one of the boys, but when his eyes met hers, he stumbled. “Vic–” he stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering my calls or texts. Why?”

Junmyeon gulp as he swallowed the bitter pill. He knew he couldn’t keep running from it. “Let’s take a walk.” He suggested and grabbed his snow jacket.

The two walked in silence to the park of their first date. Junmyeon didn’t mean to come to such a memorable spot, but his feet had guided him there as he formulated what words he would say. He looked down at Victoria who looked to be holding her breath as she waited for him to speak. He shut his eyes and took her hands into his as he confessed to what he did. How he slept with a random woman from a club just because he let a momentary loneliness take over. He watched as Victoria froze taking each word that fell off his lips and a single tear cascaded down her face.

Her hands jerked out of his grasp. She looked to the snowy ground as she tried to steady her voice, “Why did-” her voice cracked too much to even finish the sentence. He destroyed her.

Junmyeon knew he did and he also knew no words could repair her, “I don’t know… I was lonely–”

“And I wasn’t!” She screamed through her tears. She hit his chest, “I missed you like fucking crazy. I wanted to call you and hear your voice. I wanted to hear you tell me you love me, but even so I would never–no– _I never_ cheated on you!”

His fist clenched to his side as he looked down at her pound he chest with the side of her fists. “…I wish I could take it back” he replied solemnly.

Victoria glared at him not caring about the tears that fell, “And I wish I never met you.” She pressed her hand over her mouth to try stop the sobs as she backed away from him. Her hand grabbed at her chest, “It wouldn’t hurt this much if I could just hate you… I feel like my heart is being torn to pieces.” Junmyeon wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew he didn’t have the right and he feared her rejection. She pulled off her promise ring he gave her and threw it at him, “We’re over.”

Junmyeon watched Victoria walk away. Her footprints almost immediately covered over by snow as if to keep her destination a secret from him. The sight became too much for him and he turned his head to the side so he couldn’t watch her leave him. He was completely ashamed of himself. He couldn’t believe he would hurt her so badly. He picked up the promise ring before it was buried under the harsh cold snow and pocketed before he went home.

**Yixing**

Yixing and Christina were together for two years and Christina thought of Yixing as her soulmate. Christina thought that their relationship was perfect, but she didn’t know Yixing held onto a secret. One secret that would threaten to tear their relationship apart.

Yixing grew bored of the relationship. Not of Christina , she was gorgeous and her smile was contagious. But everything was so predictable, so when the unpredictable force of Christina’s best friend moved to be close to her, Yixing fell to the temptation. It started off as little flirty comments to small kisses that lead to make out sessions to actual sexual acts.

Christina noticed him drawing away from her, but whenever she questioned it he would just give her a smile and excuse it as he was just tired from the stress of his work. Then later, to confirm his love, he would take her out on romantic dates and would remind her how much he loved her in bed.

Christina let go of her suspicion go. She knew how hard Yixing worked and loved his work as an idol. She was out at the park with her puppy when she got a video call from Jongdae. She tossed the ball from her bag and watched her dog run after it. “Hello?”

“Heeeeeyyyyy!” Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Jongin greeted back.

She let out a laugh as her dog brought back the ball, “Hey! What are y’all doing?”

“We’re bored! You should come over” Baekhyun whined.

She threw the ball again and pulled her hair behind her ear, “Shouldn’t you be working with Yixing?”

The three looked at each other before Jongdae took his phone “What are you talking about?”

“Your album. I know you haven’t announced it yet, but you should at least be working on it.” Christina noticed the uneasy look on their face, “What’s up?” They said nothing which only made Christina worry more. “You don’t have an album coming out, do you?”

“ Christina … I’m sure he–”

“DO YOU!” They shook their head and Christina bit her lip, “Is he there?”

“No, but where are you? We’ll come to you.” Christina hung up the phone. Jongdae’s name flashed on her phone again and she declined it before she turned off her phone.

That rest of the day, she paced around her apartment as she went through all the possibilities. “Maybe he is planning a surprise?” She ran her hand through her hair in aggravation. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. There was a list of calls from Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Jongin, but she didn’t call them back. There was not a single call from Yixing which only made her angrier. She grabbed her keys and took off to her best friend’s place.

After waiting outside her best friend’s empty place for a while, she decided to go look for Yixing and her instincts led her to the dance studio. She saw a light from one of the rooms on and she peaked inside to see Yixing eyes closed and head back. She let out a breath as she felt relief until she walked inside to see he so called best friend sucking him off and his hand tangled in her hair. Christina’s gasp was what broke them up.

“Babe!” His eyes were blown out as he tried to figure out what to say. Christina lips were dry as she tried to wrap her head around it. She gave up on putting it to pieces, shook her head, and walked out. “Wait! Shit, baby!” Yixing fought on his pants before he ran after her with her best friend in tow.

They two saw Jongdae with Christina in his arms as she cried. Jongdae looked up at the two, “Let’s go” he whispered.

“ Christina, wait I can explain.”

Christina held up a hand, “Save it!” She mustered a stern voice. Jongdae led her away by her hand and Yixing stood there frozen.

Her best friend rushed to her side with tears in her eyes, “Please, Tee-tee, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Christina felt rage when her friend grabbed her. “I’m sorry. Please, we’re best friends.”

Christina let go of Jongdae’s hand and swung at her best friend. She punched her in the face and she was sent to the ground, “WE’RE NOT BEST FRIENDS! BEST FRIENDS DON’T SLEEP WITH THEIR FRIEND’S BOYFRIENDS!” Jongdae wrapped his arms around Christina’s midsection and held her arms tightly against her sides. He dragged her fighting body down the hall away from the two who destroyed her.

Two hours after the incident, Yixing mustered up the courage to go to her apartment. However, when he typed in the code and entered, he felt the emptiness. He rushed into the living room. Photos and little things were missing. He ran into the bedroom and saw her clothes and bedding gone. All that remained was the big furniture, dishes and cups, and a note on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa and picked up the note to read it.

_We’re through._

He bit his finger as he thought of how he could fight for Christina. Yixing only wanted her. He knew what he did was shitty, but he didn’t want to let her go. However, he would realize he didn’t have a choice in the matter anymore.

**Baekhyun**

Lily always thought she was doomed to heartbreak and betrayal until she met Baekhyun. There wasn’t a single relationship that didn’t turn sour on her. She always thought it was just a curse as her mother and her mother’s mother were in and out of relationships faster than a track star on steroids. However, when bubbly, quick to smile, angelic school boy to the ultimate sex God, Baekhyun entered her life, she felt something different.

Baekhyun wasn’t like her usual. Her leather wearing, motorcycle gang looking thug who had the aura of a dead man’s life on his hand. Baekhyun was different. He radiated with a light as sweet as candy. He was the one who would hold open doors or help her out of a car. The one who had his woman at his side or in front of him but never behind him. He was the one who showed off his girlfriend, not as a trophy he won, but as a queen who gave him, a lowly servant, a shot.

He was perfect. She felt loved. Appreciated. Wanted. At least at the beginning.

The first year was sheer bliss, until the day Baekhyun returned from tour bitter and pissed. He accused her of cheating while he was away. He accused her of saying she loved him to his face while she slept around with her childhood friend, Jose. The accusation of false to say the least, but that didn’t mean he let up on the suspicion. The arguments only intensified and the tension between them grew.

Until one day, tired of the fights, Lily left their shared apartment and went to Jose’s. He greeted her with open arms as she cried. He lead her inside as she explained what happened. Jose cradled her in his arms as she spoke with a heavy heart.

Once she finished, Jose combed his hand through her hair, “Lily, do you think that he may be cheating on you?” Lily let out a shaky breath and shook her head in denial. “I’m just saying, someone who accuses their significant other of cheating when they have _no_ evidence is usually the cheater.” Lily didn’t reply though Jose didn’t need a reply. He knew the look that was etched on her face. Though she shook her head, it was obvious that her gears began to turn as she thought of Baekhyun.

Lily stayed at Jose’s home for two days before she worked up the courage to go home. She had to get clothes for work the following day. She received no messages from Baekhyun. No calls of concern or wish for her return which made her reevaluate their relationship and with a heavy heart, she decided to end it.

Jose didn’t want her to go home alone, but Lily was adamant. She needed to face the problem on her own. She unlocked the front door and was greeted by heavy pants and shrill fake moans. At first, it sounded like a bad porno that he was into, but to her horror, she discovered it was no porno. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

The naked girl jumped off him as Baekhyun stared at Lily with his jaw dropped, “Jagiya…”

She shook her head as she went to the bedroom to get a suitcase. She began throwing clothes in as her anger grew. She stormed out into the hall to see the girl hightail it out of the apartment and Baekhyun fixed his clothes. “You accused me of cheating like I’m some lying whore” she snapped her fingers and flicked her wrist. She was livid. “You sat there” she flicked her wrist as she pointed to the spot Baekhyun had previously occupied, “Right where that bitch rode you and accused me of cheating. You” her finger pointed up and down his body, “have lost your damn mind.” She went back to the bedroom and continued to throw her clothes in the suitcase. Baekhyun trailed inside like a lost puppy. Lily didn’t get angry, but at that moment she just snapped. She let out a laugh and leaned over the suitcase, “How long?”

“Babe—”

She pushed the lamp off the nightstand by her and it shattered, “HOW FUCKING LONG?”

Baekhyun looked away and swallowed hard, “Two months…” Lily clicked her teeth as she zipped her bag, headed out the room, and shoved him as hard as she could with her shoulder as she passed. Baekhyun watched her leave. He couldn’t cry as he felt his heart being ripped to shred. No one else was at fault but him. He fucked up the best thing in his life and he knew he couldn’t fix it.

Lily managed a straight, no expression, face all the way to her car. Once she was safe in the confines of the car, she screamed and beat the steering wheel. She cursed in Spanish and Korean as she let out all her pent of heartbreak. With her head on the steering wheel, she sobbed. The pain was unbearable.


	7. He Cheats Part II **ANGST**

**Chanyeol**

Hailey’s relationship with Chanyeol was perfect. Sweethearts since Hailey entered college, four and a half years together. It was picturesque to say the least. Fans knew, the families knew, everyone knew and waited for the day they would finally reveal they were engaged. Hell, Hailey waited for him to pop the question. She only saw him in her future beside her, no other man could take that spot. 

And maybe, that was why Chanyeol did what he did. The relationship was too perfect and the love for him was invincible. Sure they argued, but they were able to hash it out and squash it most of the time. That didn’t make their relationship weak, but stronger as they built a communication bridge.

However, that bridge weaved and twisted when SM got a new girl trainee. At first, there was nothing, but once she began to focus on rap, Chanyeol agreed to help her when he could. She shared something with him than Hailey didn’t. Their love of music. Hailey loved to support Chanyeol. She was just a fan, not a musician like Chanyeol.

At the beginning, Chanyeol sparsely spent any time helping the new trainee, but eventually he began spending more than just a few hours with her. He didn’t know when it happened, but he knew he began to fall for the girl. However, it was a crush and nothing compared to his feelings for Hailey.

Hailey was the first to notice the shift of the relationship before even Chanyeol did. So many late nights when his group wasn’t preparing for anything major, the smell of perfume that wasn’t hers, and she could no longer touch his phone like she used to when she wanted to take selfies for him. She didn’t want to suspect him of anything, but after a run in with the trainee Hailey knew something between the two. The way his eyes lit up and how his subtle flirts went unnoticed by him, but not the trainee or Hailey. But she didn’t want to be _that_ girlfriend.

It was Jongin who ultimately discovered Chanyeol’s secret after a late night at the dance studio. Jongin stumbled upon the trainee straddling Chanyeol in a provacodative manner before she leaned in and kissed him. Jongin wasn’t going to tell Hailey if Chanyeol pushed the trainee away. Though, when he saw Chanyeol’s hands lace through the girl’s hair and around her waist, Jongin took photographic evidence and relayed it to Hailey.

The pictures told a story she wished didn’t come true. Her world shattered as she ended their relationship the same night he came home after his randevu. She could forgive a lot of things, but cheating wasn’t one of those. She wouldn’t be like her mother who took in her cheating husband.

The moment it ended, Chanyeol felt empty. Suddenly the trainee wasn’t as attractive as he found her. He didn’t want her. He wanted Hailey, but she had nothing to do with him.

It had been a year since the break up, Hailey began to pick up her life again with the help of her friends, especially Jongin. He never left her side as she broke and screamed or got drunk and curse. He was there through it all which only lead them down the path of dating. When Chanyeol caught wind of the relationship, he was devastated. He was still in love with Hailey. It killed him to see the smiles and ‘I love you’ exchanges between his friend and ex. If only he had stayed faithful to her, he knew he would have had it all.

It had been two years since the break up and you began seeing his bandmate and your best friend, Jongin. Chanyeol was devastated when he found out you were dating Jongin. Seeing you with Jongin killed him. All Chanyeol could think about is how that could have been y’all happy and loving if he had stayed faithful to you.

**Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo morning started out with nothing but mistakes. A killer headache, throwing up on the carpet, in bed beside some woman he never knew before, and both of them were as naked as the day they graced the Earth. With wobbled steps, he sought for his clothes that were thrown around the room.

The woman mumbled as she began to wake. Her eyes fell on his half naked body. She stretched, but let out a gasp of pain, “Damn, you sure know how to rough a girl up. Wanna repeat the night?”

Kyungsoo shot her a look before he threw on the rest of his clothes and fled the apartment. His memory, still foggy from the night before, slowly materialized. How he got into an argument with his fiancee, Luna, and stormed out of their shared apartment. How he headed to the nearest bar to drink his anger away and that’s where it ended. His back stung as did his lower regions. Kyungsoo felt sick to his stomach as he realized what had happened. He reached for his pockets to grab his phone, but it wasn’t there. He let out a silent curse. He didn’t want to go back to the woman’s apartment, hell he didn’t even remember where it was, so he headed to his shared apartment.

Once home, he opened the door and headed inside. In the living room Luna paced back and forth with swollen eyes and dried tear stains. “Babe…”

She whipped around at the sound of his voice and the tears fell again, “WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED?” She pulled at her hair in frustration, “I called Junmyeon oppa, Minseok oppa, every single one of them. We’ve been looking for you all night!” Kyungsoo walked over to her. She noticed a large hickey on his neck and she held up her hand to stop him from getting closer, “What is that?”

“What is what?”

“What is what?” She mocked. “That fucking hickey on your neck!”

Kyungsoo paled, “Babe—I was drunk…”

“WHO?”

Kyungsoo looked down, “I don’t know who she was… I was just drunk and—”

Luna grabbed the nearest item, a pillow, and hurled it at him, “You bastard! You rotten lowly bastard!” She ran past him to the bedroom. He chased after her, but she slammed it shut and locked it. Inside, Luna had a mental breakdown. She threw off the covers of their bed, screamed, and cried.

Kyungsoo sat outside the door, he pleaded to be let in so he could explain. He sat there waiting for her to open the door. Which she wouldn’t attempt for another seven hours.

**Jongin**

Jessie was warned countless times about Jongin. His fuck boy image in EXO had converted into his lifestyle. However, Jessie stood by her decision to date him. She insisted he changed and after a year together, others thought the same. He wasn’t the play boy he was supposed to be in his group.

No one had sought after her the way Jongin did. He wooed her, dined her, and won her. Jongin treated her like a goddess until their one year mark. It was the same day he finally slept with her. After their first time, Jongin craved more from her and being the loving girlfriend, she gave and gave.

Until one day, three months after their anniversary.

Jessie headed to the dorms to check on her boyfriend who suddenly disappeared. No calls back, no texts, nothing. She wasn’t prepared to discover that she should have listened to all the warnings. The slapping of skin in the living room almost made Jessie turn back as she assumed it was another member entertaining themselves. Until she heard the breathless cries of Jongin’s name. She rushed into the living room, not bothering to take off her shoes, and that’s when she saw.

The girl riding Jongin stilled as she heard Jessie gasp. Jongin, however, kept her pace. “I’m busy” he grunted.

“Why…” She didn’t understand why she was asking him while he was screwing the girl. She should have left.

He pulled out of the woman in annoyance, “I used you, Jessie. I just wanted to fuck you and you played hard to get. I chased. I caught. And now I’m done with you.”

“Bastard… We’re through” Jessie took off so he couldn’t see her cry. She refused to break down in front of him. He was just another fuck boy and she didn’t realize it until then, but she played right into his hands.

A month since Jessie left, Jongin moped around the dorm. He didn’t understand why he was so down. He was in the living room when Junmyeon approached him. Jongin moved his head slowly as he met Junmyeon’s stern gaze. “What hyung…” he asked as each word was drawn out.

“This is frustrating. We have a comeback coming up and you aren’t focused.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

Junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose, “Did you ever think that maybe you loved Jessie?”

Her name made his heart break. He twisted in the sofa and had his back to Junmyeon, “I didn’t love her. I just wanted her for the chase. Nothing more. I got what I wanted from her.” He whispered.

“You’re more of an idiot than I thought you were.” He left Jongin to sit and stew in his self pity.

Jongin refused to believe he fell for her. He refused to believe one girl had made him so weak.

**Sehun**

Julie had her suspicions of Sehun cheating during EXO’s last world tour. His daily texts stopped, he left her on read, and wouldn’t call her even when she ended up in the hospital due to a fall down some stairs. She suspected him so much, but wouldn’t take the next step and ask his friends who were on tour with him. Jongdae was her best friend, she knew that if Sehun cheated on her, Jongdae would have told her by now.

However, the moment he came back, Sehun showered Julie with all the love and admiration that he had neglected her of for the last few months. Her suspicions were out the window and she felt guilty for being so hard on Sehun.

When EXO’s next world tour happened, Julie was prepared for it. She had a feeling that everything would be fine. She didn’t expect for her suspicions from the previous year to be confirmed.

While on the phone with Jongdae, he told her a hard truth she didn’t want to accept. Not only did Sehun cheat, but he hooked up with different girls from different places throughout the previous tour as well as began the same pattern in the current tour. Julie didn’t know how to process it all. All of it was hard to swallow. She had been right from the beginning.

By the time Sehun returned from tour, Julie had enough time to figure out how she would deal with their relationship. He went to her apartment with a box of candy and a teddy bear to surprise her. She swung open the door and her voice caught in her throat, “Sehun..”

“Surprise!” He grinned. “We caught an early flight home, so I can spend the day with you. There’s so much I want to tell you about?”

Julie gave him an expressionless face, “Oh, does that include the parts where you cheated. If so, I don’t need to know.”

Sehun was stunned for a moment before he leaned back, “Jongdae told you, huh? Hyung just can’t keep his nose out of my business.”

Julie let out a fake laugh, “I had hoped he was wrong, but since he’s not.” She shut the door in his face before she returned with a box of all of Sehun’s things. “Here’s your shit. Don’t talk to me. We’re through.”

“You really want to break it off?” He glared at Julie, “You’re just going to end us? The love we have for each other? Those girls didn’t mean anything.”

Julie scoffed, “I didn’t end us, Sehun. You did all because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” Sehun gave her a sour look as he took the box. He turned back and walked off with a confident look. As if he just didn’t get dumped by the love of his life. Julie shut the door and slid down it as she broke down. All the anger that held her together shattered as her heart broke for the last time over him.


	8. He Loves Her Part I [Pre-Daddy AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to gif owners (Minseok’s gif is from dayafterdae and Junmyeon’s is from yixingsosweet)

**Minseok**

Meeting Maisie brought a new light to Minseok’s life. From the beginning, when he met her and her daughter, Cassandra, Minseok felt a pull towards the family of two. He wouldn’t want to say it was love at first sight, but he was attracted to Maisie and befriending her in the first year made his feelings flourish. Maisie was a strong woman. She carried a heavy burden as a single mom, but she never once showed her weaknesses in front of others. She carried the torch for her daughter and set an example of being the best person she could be. However, Maisie let Minseok in. She showed him her weakest moments and he was that shoulder who helped her life the weight she couldn’t carry alone. When he finally worked up the courage to confess to Maisie, Minseok was surprised that she said yes. He had to re-ask the question just to make sure he heard her say the answer again.

Minseok had returned from a four month world tour and when his feet were on Korean soil, he felt a wave a relief. He had gone on tours before. He’s done it countless times, but this time he felt more homesick than usual. However, it wasn’t a homesickness from being away from his family. It was a homesickness from being away from Maisie and Cassandra. He spoke with them every minute he could squeeze in, thee were some days he had to see their smiling faces just to get him through the week. He didn’t understand how they could shake his world in the last five months. He pulled out his phone sending a usual texts to see what the girls were up to as he headed to the car. Minseok didn’t tell Maisie about his return, he wanted to surprise them.

After a short exchange with Maisie, he made his way to the park where Maisie had taken Cassandra for the day. He walked in the shadows of the overgrown trees as he made his way tot the park. The giggles that sounded from the swing set caught his attention. Minseok knew Cassandra’s laughter so he headed towards the swings to see Maisie and Cassandra.

Maisie stopped the swing Cassandra was on and the two let out laughs as Cassandra tried to kick off again. Cassandra looked up and was the first one to take note of Minseok. Her eyes widened as she struggled off the seat, “Minnie!” She pointed frantically. Maisie looked to where her daughter pointed and froze in surprise. Cassandra hopped off the swing and bolted to Minseok who knelt down to catch the energetic four year old. “You are back!”

Minseok kissed her cheek as he headed towards Maisie, “Yea, I am. How were you with your mom? Did you behave?” Cassandra nodded her head happily. He glanced at Maisie and grinned.

“You’re back early?”

“I lied about when I was coming back. I wanted to surprise you both” Minseok pecked Maisie’s lips. “I was thinking we could go to Lotte World. You wanna go, Cassie?”

“YES YES YES YES!” She gasped and clapped her hands. Maisie let out a chuckle as she agreed and the trio headed to Lotte World.

That night, Minseok offered to put Cassandra to bed and after a bedtime story and prayer, he returned to the living room. Maisie was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Minseok watched her and took a seat on the floor to get a better view of her. He was silent as he sat there. This, being with Maisie and Cassandra, was home to him. His heart sped up at the thought. Minseok wanted to be a family with them.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a cold finger on his nose, “What are you thinking about?”

Minseok met Maisie’s eyes and his hand touched her cheek, “Would you find it crazy if I told you I love you?” Her eyes widened slightly. “I know we’ve only been together 5 months and I’ve been gone 4 of them, but I’ve cared for you and Cassie so much longer.”

Her eyes watered as she let out a small chuckle. She stood up and pulled Minseok up with her who instantly wrapped his arms around her, “I don’t think it’s too crazy. We love you too after all.” Minseok’s lips widened into a grin as he pulled Maisie closer and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

**Junmyeon**

Jennifer met Junmyeon at the hospital while in her medical residency program at an ER in Seoul after Junmyeon was in a minor accident. At the time, Jennifer was his nurse and had no idea she was treating a worldwide celebrity which, for Junmyeon, was a nice little surprise. Before he left, he managed to give her his Kakao information which is what lead them to where they were now…

It had been a year since then and seven months since they officially began to date. Of course, Jennifer found out about who Junmyeon was and about EXO as well as other kpop groups. However, their relationship got to a standstill. Neither felt like the relationship was moving forward as they both worked insane times and never really got to see each other. Not only that, but both had yet to say the three magic words. And Jennifer didn’t want to say this, but she wanted him to tell her he loved her first.

So, one day, Junmyeon asked to meet up on Jennifer’s lunch break and grab a bite to eat at the cafe in the hospital. He didn’t have a schedule or a comeback, so he wanted to spend all the time he could with Jennifer and his friends and family. With his face mask and hat disguising himself, he approached the cafe and took a scan of the area. It was quiet, the light melody echoed through the room of about eight people. Junmyeon pulled out his phone about to called Jennifer when his eyes landed on a messy dark brown bun with a couple strands down the side of the woman’s face blocking her eyes. But he knew. The “doctor” pose, hunched over her reading material, but her back as straight as possible. Her arm dangled beside her head with her elbow on the table while the other held open a book she was reading.

Junmyeon noticed the barista head towards the table with her order in hand, “Excuse me?” He called for the barista. “I’ll take her order. Thanks.” He took the tray of two club sandwiches and two piping hot drinks then made his way to Jennifer who had yet to realize he was there.

He placed the tray on the table and Jennifer’s concentration snapped. She turned to thank the barista, but stopped when she saw Junmyeon towering over her. “You got here quickly.”

“Of course, your lunches aren’t always long, so I didn’t know when you’d get pulled away.” He pecked her lips, but before drawing back to sit down, he kissed her again. He watched her eyelashes flutter as she met his eyes with hers. His voice caught in his throat as he looked back at her. He cleared his throat and took a seat, “How’s your day been?”

Jennifer took a sip of her drink and grabbed a sandwich as she placed her book to the side, “Good. One surgery early this morning, but other than that, I’ve been in my office preparing for the next surgery in two hours.” She yawned and took a bite of her sandwich. Junmyeon quickly followed suit as the two continued to sit and talk about each other’s morning.

_Dr. O’Sullivan to the ER! Dr. O’Sullivan to the ER!_

The conversation between the couple ceased. Jennifer stood abruptly and grabbed her coat from the chair beside her. She threw it on and gave Junmyeon an apologetic smile, “Sorry, I’ll stop by later tonight if I don’t get out too late.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Sounds good. I love you. Have a good day.”

Jennifer hurried through the attached doors of the cafe to the hospital. Her face felt flushed as she heard Junmyeon’s words over and over in her head. She took in deep breaths as she tried to find her focus as she grew closer to the room. Her smiled and blush faded as her doctor side took over. She would reply to Junmyeon later. Right now. Behind those doors, someone needed her to help them and her feelings couldn’t get between that.

**Yixing**

Yìng Yuè was looking forward for the weekend all week long. She was off as was he for the first time in an a while staying the night at Yixing’s place for the weekend. What she wasn’t looking forward to was the sudden email from her boss with the subject line **_URGENT!  
_**

Ying Yuè groaned as her head fell to her computer desk as she realized that she would be working from home this weekend. Meaning no Yixing. No date nights. Reluctantly, she pulled out her phone and sent him a message cancelling their weekend plans.

Yixing felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he waited until after dance practice to check the message. As he called for a break, he grabbed his phone and frowned at the message from Ying Yuè. He called her phone and waited for her to pick up, “Hey.”

Ying Yuè was quiet for a moment, “Hi…”

Yixing could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew she couldn’t say no to last minute jobs. He didn’t blame her for that. He was an idol, he knew what it was to have a last minute schedule. “Are you still at work?”

“No, this is a project I can work on from my house, so I’m on the subway heading home… I’m sorry to cancel on you. Especially since you’ll be gone for a month next we–”

“Why not just bring your laptop to my place and work from there? I can buy us dinner when I head home, yea?”

Ying Yuè smiled as she nodded, “Yea, I can do that. I’ll still need to head home and grab some things.” Her muggy mood lightened with the new plan. She could still be with Yixing.

Yixing entered his home with dinner in hand, “I’m home!” He called as he shut the door. He got no reply as he kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen. He put the food on the counter as he heard rapid taping on the keyboard. Yixing smiled as he entered the living room to see his girlfriend focused on the computer in front of her. Her focus unfazed as she worked on her assignment. He sat across from her and watched her with interest.

Ying Yuè felt eyes on her and she looked up to see Yixing staring at her. She let out a light laugh, “When did you get home?”

“Just now.”

“How was work?” She leaned back from the computer. Yixing shrugged, “Why do you keep staring? It’s awkward.” She shyly hid her face with her hand.

“I just love seeing how focused you can get on work. I love seeing different parts of you.” Ying Yuè looked up at Yixing and he gave her a wink.

Ying Yuè tsked as she saved her work and shut her laptop. She then leaned over the coffee table and placed a kiss on his lips, “Well I love seeing every part of you.” She whispered. She noticed Yixing blush as she got up from the table, “I’m hungry. Let’s eat” she stretched before she headed towards the kitchen.

Yixing rushed up behind her and pulled her back to him. His head rested on her shoulder as he squeezed her in his arms, “I love you.”

A smile graced her lips, “I love you too.”


	9. He Loves Her Part II [Pre-Daddy AU]

**Baekhyun**

Baekhyun didn’t understand why this had happened. He thought that they were fine, that everything was good. Mieun set conditions when they first began to date and he followed it religiously. He didn’t rush their relationship, went on dates in secret, and though the fans had shipped the two no one besides their friends knew about their relationship. So why after nine months did she call for a break?

“Have you told her you love her?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the sudden question from Seulgi who was thrown out on his couch, “No, of course not. I don’t want to overwhelm her with that.”

Seulgi looked up from her phone. Her eyes bored into his, “You’re joking…” He shook his head earning an exasperated sigh from Seulgi. “God, you’re an idiot. What are you 15? You’ve been with Mieun for almost a year and never said I love you? No wonder she wants a break” she got off the couch and stretched. “I would begin to wonder if my boyfriend didn’t say it especially after almost year of being together. Don’t break my best friend’s heart, Baek. I would hate if EXO was down a vocalist.” She headed towards the kitchen when her phone sounded and she looked down to see who it was. With a wide grin she answered, “Mi mi! How are you? I feel like w–” Her face fell as she listened to Mieun. “Hang on, what do you mean your place was destroyed?”

Baekhyun’s ears perks as he listened into Seulgi’s end of the conversation. He grabbed his keys and shoes as his mind raced.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ATTACKED?” Seulgi’s face paled, “Are you okay? Did you–No, forget it, I’m on the way. Yea, I love you too.” She hung up the phone as she looked at Baekhyun. They said nothing as they grabbed their things and bolted to the car. 

Mieun was outside the apartment wrapped in a blanket given to her by one of the officers. She was discussing the burglary when her eyes met Baekhyun’s worried eyes. The officer noticed her stare and asked to discuss what happened a little later which she agreed. The officer headed back into the apartment as Mieun sluggishly trudged towards Baekhyun and Seulgi before she broke into a sprint. She slammed into Baekhyun as her sobs returned. “It was him–He came in when I told him I didn’t know him or want him at my home.”

Baekhyun held onto her tightly in fear that she would disappear if he did, “You’re okay, babe.” He whispered. Seulgi patted Mieun’s back as they tried to calm her down. Baekhyun looked past Mieun as the police escorted a man in cuffs out of her apartment. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the man. It was a man who had turned up to a number of EXO’s fanmeets until he was banned for threatening Baekhyun for being close to Mieun. 

Seulgi noticed Baekhyun’s glare and followed his gaze to the man. Her blood boiled as she watched the police take him down to the patrol car. However, even arrested, the man called out for Mieun which only made her tense in Baekhyun’s arms. “Let’s get her out of here” Seulgi stood in front of Mieun so the man couldn’t see her. The man grew angry as he screamed curses at Seulgi and Baekhyun as they lead Mieun away from the complex.

They headed back to Baekhyun’s place, “You sure you’ll be okay here? I know I have a schedule tonight, but Irene will be home if you want some girl bonding.”

“No, you already did a lot for me, sis. I can stay here– unless you have a schedule too, Baek.” Mieun’s eyes strayed to Baekhyun.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel himself melt under her lost puppy eyes. He shook his head, “I don’t have a schedule until next week.” The ends of Mieun’s lips curved up slightly. Seulgi’s eyes shifted back and forth from the two before giving a nod and left the apartment. Baekhyun listened for the door to click and lock before he made his way to the kitchen, “You want some tea? Or maybe some wat–” 

Mieun’s arms wrapped around him from behind, “Can we just stay like this for a bit?” Her voice was soft–fragile even. 

Baekhyun twisted in her arms and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, “I love you.” He whispered as his hand rubbed her back. Mieun said nothing back as she buried her head in his chest and they stood there for a good while. “Why don’t you go lay down? I’m sure you’re exhausted” he gave her a smile as he released her. 

When Mieun woke up, she was wrapped up in Baekhyun’s arms. She let out a sound as she did whenever she first woke up. Baekhyun shifted about to give her more room just as her head turned up and when she opened her eyes, she saw Baekhyun staring at her.

He caressed her cheek lovingly, “You sleep okay?” She gave a short nod as he brushed her hair behind her ear. He went to get out of bed only to have Mieun wrap around his upped body like a koala. Baekhyun let out a chuckle that vibrated against Mieun, “I was just going to get you something to eat and drink.”

“I love you too” Mieun whispered in Baekhyun’s ear. His eyes widened as his head turned fast to look at her. Mieun had a faint blush on her face as she spoke again, “I don’t want to still be on this break… Can we just–can we do back to being us again?” 

Baekhyun untangled himself from Mieun as he turned himself to her. “Yea, I want that too” he smiled before he pressed his lips to hers. 

**Chanyeol**

Chanyeol and Leilani had been together for eight months and to Chanyeol those eight months have been nothing but an adventure. Leilani’s passion for the ocean and the sea life was motivating. It made him really think about the sea life and the damage humans did to them. Not only her passion of the sea caught his eye, but the ever growing love she had towards her nine year old sister. The fact she took custody of Nalani when she was only 18 was something he admired about Leilani. She would put her family first and the fact she had enough space in her heart for Chanyeol made him feel special. **  
**

Leilani sighed as she reached the hotel suite with Chanyeol and Nalani, “We’re finally here!” She threw herself on the couch thankful to finally be back on the ground after the long flight.

Nalani pulled her headphones off her ears, but had yet to look up from her DS, “You’re so weak.”

“Oh piss off. I hate flying” Leilani groaned. “I like the ground thank you very much.”

“Weak.”

“You know what–”

Chanyeol returned to the living room after putting away the luggage, “Alright girls, let’s not fight.” He chuckled. Even if Leilani was Nalani’s guardian, she was also her sister and they did fight like sisters whenever given the opportunity. He took a seat on the sofa only to have Nalani sit beside him. She kicked off her shoes as she used his side as reclining area while she stretched out on the couch. “Will you be going into work today?”

Leilani shrugged, it was still pretty early in the day when they arrived to Florida. Leilani was offered the chance to help with a rescue operation in the coast for four months and she accepted. At first she worried about Nalani missing the first three months of school due to it even though Nalani wouldn’t have minded the extra vacation. Chanyeol insisted that he would watch her, so for the first month, Chanyeol and Nalani went to Florida with her to spend time with her. After getting a text from her temp boss, she stretched, “I go in tomorrow. So why don’t we go to the beach? I heard the water is really clear around here. Maybe we will see a dolphin or something.”

During one of her days off, Chanyeol and Nalani went out to the beach with Leilani. She rented out a couple surfer boards and taught Chanyeol some basic surfing moves before they hit the water. Leilani had Nalani on the board beside her as she swam out with Chanyeol close behind.

The weather was beautiful. It was a perfect day for a beach trip. Nalani was excited and tried to catch the fish that passed her feet. Leilani looked out with a hand above her eyes and a smile stretch on her face, “I wanna take this wave. Lani, stay here with Chanie, okay?”

Chanyeol nodded as Nalani swam closer to Chanyeol’s board and he watched Leilani swim further out to catch the wave. Nalani cheered on her sister as Leilani stood on her board and surfed the wave. Chanyeol watched her glide on the wave as if it was something she was born to do. However, Leilani’s attention focused on something in the water and her foot slipped off the board. To Chanyeol’s horror, he watched Leilani plummet under the immense wave. “LEI!” The color in his face paled.

Nalani gasped before she let out a panicked scream, “SIS!” She began to swim towards the spot, but Chanyeol grabbed the back of her board. “Let go!”

“Those waves are too dangerous for you.”

“Bu-but Leilani is–”

The wave passed and it was a long minute before Leilani surfaced uninjured. She held onto something under the water, but she was struggling hard. Leilani sucked in a breath before she dove her head under the water once more. By this time, lifeguards headed towards Leilani in an attempt to rescue her. Her head surfaced again just as a lifeguard approached, “Do you have a pocket knife?” She panted. The male lifeguard, with a bewildered look, fished out his pocket knife. Leilani snatched it, “Thanks” and then dove once more under.

Minutes later, a fin was spotted fleeing the area and Leilani bobbed up once more coughing. She handed back the pocket knife as she took the lifeguards aid to get her back to the shore. The other lifeguard took the time to take off the restraint that held her leg to the board and took note of the bruising around her ankle.

Upon getting to shore, Chanyeol and Nalani rushed over to her. “What happened?”

Leilani raised a 6 pack can holder as if celebrating a victory symbol with a grin, “I saw a dolphin under the wave struggling. This was around its mouth.” Her smile fell as she looked at the item, “Poor thing, it was so tight, I wonder how long–OW Lani what the hell!”

Nalani had swung a fist into Leilani’s arm as she knelt beside her, “You stupid idiot sister! You could have died just now and you’re worried about some stupid fish!”

Leilani lips pursed, “I’m sorry I scared you, but I honestly had everything under control. Plus, it’s because of us stupid idiot humans that the “stupid fish” was hurting. I was just trying to fix our mistake.”

Chanyeol shook his head. Of course, Leilani would care more about the sea creatures than herself. That was just how Leilani was and it was the reason he loved her. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he thought about what he was thinking. He loved Leilani? He glanced at her as his heart quickened. A smile stretched on his lips as he let out a laugh. He had fallen in love with her and he didn’t even remember when it happened or how. However, he didn’t voice it until he was alone with her later that night.


	10. He Loves Her Part II [Pre-Daddy AU]

**Kyungsoo**

Yihyun and Kyungsoo were told they wouldn’t stay together after high school. Especially after Kyungsoo became a trainee in SM, everyone told them that the fame would get to Kyungsoo’s head and he would forget her. And when he joined EXO and became popular, those who knew them said Yihyun wouldn’t be able to handle him being surrounded by hundreds of fans.

Kyungsoo wanted to prove all the naysayers wrong. That their relationship could work even if Yihyun was a non-celebrity. She was the one he wanted. She was the one that he could see himself with and only her. And after five years, they were still proving their doubtful friends and family just how serious they were with one another.

Yihyun was the rock Kyungsoo could lean on when he felt like he lost his strength. She was the one he’d dubbed _his anchor_ in any speech he gave. She had been through all his hardships with him and never once turned her back on him. And to show his appreciation, during his break, he convinced her to go out to a cabin and relax with nature.

Kyungsoo woke to see Yihyun’s side of the bed empty. He stretched as he sat up to look around the cabin’s room. There was no sound asides the birds chirping, but he could smell fresh coffee. He climbed out of bed and got changed then headed to the kitchen. Kyungsoo saw the two mugs placed by the coffee maker, so Kyungsoo made both their cups of coffee before he venture out to the porch. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Yihyun.

She leaned against the rail of the porch and stared out at the beautiful nature around them. She was already in her typical t-shirt and black skinny jeans prepared for the adventure that awaited them. Her hair was tied back and braided into a long fish tail.

And to Kyungsoo, Yihyun looked like a goddess. A gentle breeze blew past them and Kyungsoo noticed her slight shiver, “Here.” Yihyun jumped at the sudden voice beside her. She looked to see Kyungsoo holding out a mug, “I tried to make it as best as I do at home.”

Yihyun’s lips broke apart as her teeth showed in a smile, “Thanks.” She stepped over to him to take the mug. As her hands wrapped around the mug and Kyungsoo’s hand, she leaned forward and gave Kyungsoo a good morning kiss. “Good morning” she whispered as she broke the kiss.

Kyungsoo’s breath rolled over her lips before he kissed her once more, “Good morning, beautiful.”

Yihyun went back to leaning against the rail and Kyungsoo joined her. She took a sip of her coffee before adjusting it in one hand. “This was such a great idea, babe. It’s so nice out here and the air is so clean.” As if to prove her statement, she took in a deep breath before exhaling. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the ever changing clouds and she focused on them. Kyungsoo used that chance to stare at her a little longer. Feeling like she was watched, she tilted her head to Kyungsoo and caught him staring. She let out a shy chuckle, “What is it? Why are you staring?”

Kyungwoon reached out his hand and squeezed her cheek, “I just fell in love with you all over again…”

Yihyun scrunched her nose as she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, “I love you too, Mr. Corny.” She teased earning a flick against her forehead. The two stood there taking in the scenery with their coffee in hand not wanting the moment to end.

**Jongin**

Though, Maya and Jongin hadn’t said those three fated words, it wasn’t something either of them were in the hurry to say. They were happy in the state their relationship was in the moment. After seven and a half months, they didn’t realize how serious both were becoming with their feelings towards one another.

It was nearing Christmas when Jongin had plans for Maya and him to spend the holiday together. However, he was caught off guard when Maya broke the news she was going home to France to spend time with her family. Of course, Jongin wasn’t going to tell her no… he didn’t have the right, but he was sad that he wouldn’t spend the holiday with his girlfriend.

He took her to the airport despite her protest as she knew he had shows and concerts to prepare for. Jongin parked his car, took her luggage, and lead her into the airport. After dropping off her luggage, the two headed towards the security. “You have everything you need?” He asked for the hundredth time since he left her apartment.

Maya smiled shyly as she looked to him as her hand reached out to his. “I promise, I got everything. And if I forget something, I can always buy it from the store.” She paused seeing the conflicted look on his face, her footsteps stopped, “Don’t worry. I’m going home. It’s not somewhere I haven’t been before.”

Jongin turned to face her and gave her a small smile, “I know. I just–I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be back in three weeks. You can always call me on Kakao.”

Jongin took her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks, “I know, but I won’t get to see you or hug you or kiss you for three long weeks.” He kissed her lips once more and her eyes fluttered shut. “–ve you.”

Maya’s heart skipped a beat as her eyes opened once more, “What?”

Miseok looked in her eyes as a smile graced his lips, “I love you.”

Overwhelming emotions flooded her as she grinned widely, “I-I love you too, Jongin.” They kissed once more and a giggle slipped between their lips. Maya broke the kiss as another giggle left her lips, “Sorry, I just–I feel so giddy right now” she raked her hand through her hair as she pressed her hand and passport to her chest.

“I do too” he admitted. He looked at the security line and frowned, “You should head in before the line get long.”

Maya nodded, “Now I don’t want to leave… I’ll see you in three weeks?”

“See you in three week” with a final peck, Maya walked through security. She turned back to see Jongin and waved. Jongin waved back and let out a sigh, “Three weeks feels way too long.” He waited until she disappeared from his sight before he turned and left the airport.

**Sehun**

“Where are we going?” Dasom asked as Sehun guided her into the metro. He muttered a soft _watch your step_ as he walked her avoiding the early risers on the train. His hand moved from her shoulders and waved a hand in front of her blindfold to make sure it didn’t fall from her eyes. He took her hand in his and Dasom let out a giggle, “Se–Oppa, where are we going?”

Her hand went to the blindfold, but Sehun’s intercepted it and intertwined their fingers, “Trust me, yea?”

“Oppppaaaa” she whined. “You know I hate surprises.”

Sehun pulled her close to him as more people go on the metro. She shifted forward as his hand rested on her lower back. “And I love surprising you.” His hand pressed against the pole beside him as the doors shut, “Hold on to me, so you don’t fall.” Dasom wrapped her arms around his abdomen and Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. “I me-meant like grab my shirt or something” he stumbled over his words as he brushed his face into his upper arm in a feeble attempt to rub off the burning on his face. 

Dasom, though blindfolded, tilted her head up to him, “Even blind, I know you’re blushing–idiot.” 

He let go of the pole for a few moments as he reached out and flicked Dasom’s forehead. 

Dasom sucked in air through her teeth. “You wanna die?” She clicked her teeth as she released him and rubbed her head.

“That’s what you get for teasing me.” In return, Dasom let out a string of Korean curses as she blindly held up a fist to him. Sehun took her fist in his hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. He refused to let go of her hand the rest of the trip as her other arm rested around his side while she pressed into him.

While in the metro, Sehun let out a light chuckle getting Dasom’s attention, “What’s up?”

“Nothing–I was just thinking about something.”

“What was it? I wanna know” she whined. When Sehun didn’t reply she gave him a pout with her bottom lip jutted out, “Please, oppa~”

Sehun choked on the air he had sucked in as he felt his face redden, “Why’d you have to say it like that?” The overhead voice called out the name of their destination before the metro stopped in the station. He took her hand and guided her out of the metro ignoring the prying eyes that watched them. Sehun looked up at the station stairs before looking back at his girlfriend. “Climb on” he instructed as he knelt in front of her and guided her hand to his shoulder. Dasom let out a confused sound. “I don’t want you tripping on stairs.” 

“Fine” she heaved a breath before she climbed on his back. He hiked up the stairs as Dasom wrapped her hands around his neck, “You know” her breath rolled over his neck. “This reminds me of how we ran into each other the first time two years ago” she hummed. 

Sehun exited the metro and headed down the short path to his destination, “Yea? I was thinking of that when we were in the metro” he confessed. “The coincidence that I’d run into the girl next door who just disappeared during our last year–OW!” 

Dasom tsked as she shook her hand that stung slightly. “Why’s your head so hard?” She groaned, “I told you it wasn’t my fault I disappeared. My dad suddenly married his new wife in Seocheon.”

Sehun shrugged, “Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt, idiot. I had planned to confess to you after we graduated.”

“Wait–really?” Her head moved from his neck as she blindly moved her face towards his. “Were you really?” 

Sehun placed her down on the ground as a breeze blew passed them. The sea salt smell hit her nose as Sehun reached over and took off the blind fold. Her eyes adjusted to the cloudy day as the sun peeked behind the clouds. Dasom looked forward to see the crashing waves hit the sand as she smiled. 

“Naksan beach? So you remembered” she chuckled. 

Sehun took a couple steps in front of her before he turned back. “It’s not the Philippines like you wanted to go to, but you did say you always wanted to come here.” He reached out his hand and she took it immediately. He lead her over to him as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “And yes, I was going to ask you out back then.” 

Dasom bit her bottom lip as she shyly looked up at him. “Well–I would have said yes back then too.” She pecked his lips once more before she let him go and headed towards the water after she kicked off her shoes. 

Sehun watched her with a wide smile on his face. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that even as teens, they would have been together.


End file.
